TwiLit Feathers
by Dozey212
Summary: The Flock end up in La Push/Forks. They have two goals: 1 Find out the werewolves secrets and 2 Train with the Cullens, learn to fight as well as vampires. But will Max let the flock near vampires and figure out the wolves secret in time? Incharacter.
1. Chapter 1

Up, down, up, down, up, down. Wings working like pistols I flew ahead of the others. Why? Fang kept shooting me glances that made me feel like my insides were custard and I couldn't concentrate. As if that wasn't bad enough, he decided to fly so close to me that his dark wings touched mine on every downstroke, making it hard for me to breathe.

Now, I know what you're thinking. This is me. Maximum Ride. _The_ Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride who had saved the world, how many times now? Kicked Eraser, Fly Boy and M-Geek butt from here to Neverland but still can't handle one, dark, deadly, gorgeous 16 year old boy.

Wait did I just call Fang gorgeous? I shook my head and focused on flying straight. I seemed to loose concentration wherever Fang was involved, which, let's face it, wasn't a good idea while your flying.

Now, you're probably wondering where I've dragged my flock off to this time. True? Well, truthfully, I don't know. The Voice, as usual, was reluctant to give away too much information. Wait, not too much information, practically any information. How was I meant to save the world with as little information as, "Fly with the wind. Your destiny will find you. Or, more probably, you'll find it.'' Now, me, only being a 16 year old girl with as much knowledge about philosophers and the drabble they go on with, just flew with the wind. So where does that leave me? Somewhere in Washington. Great! Maybe there's one Itex branch left that I need to clean up or something . . .

Ow! What was that? Another little bullet hits me in answer to my question. Then another. And another. And another. I did a three-sixty to see where my attacker was, and found no one.

Oh. Not _bullets_. It's _rain_. I'm so paranoid I imagine the rain to be some new . . . _invention_ out to get me. Or my flock. Another sharp little crystal of rain hits me and I decide it's time to land. Up here, so far up that we're all little specks to little human's weak eyes, the rains pretty much hail. Can you say ouch?

"Yo Max," Fang calls from behind me, making my heart jump like it's on something illegal. "Let's head down."

Five minutes later and we were all sitting in some small, horrible, coffee shop. We were all fidgeting like crazy and jumping whenever someone looked at us. Why, you're all probably wondering, do we put our selves through this? The answer is simple. It's _warm_ in here, unlike out there, in the cold wet rain. Wanna know a plus? While the rest of the flock are all smooshed together on a couch, Fang and I are even more smooshed together or an armchair, so much that I was pretty much sitting in his lap. Not that _I_ minded. And I got the feeling that he didn't either, seeming how his arms were around me, pulling me closer.

"Where are we, anyway?" Nudge asked, looking expectantly at me.

"Angel?" I asked her.

"Hmm, oh, according to the waitress' thoughts over there, we're in some place called Seattle," she said innocently. She was the only one, apart from Fang, who knew that I didn't know that, a) what we were doing here, b) why we were here, and, c) what we were meant to _do_.

"Oh. My. God," Nudge said slowly. "Look at her."

We all turned and saw a small, drop dead gorgeous, pixie girl sitting alone at a booth.

"She is soooo pretty. Oh, gosh, look at her shoes! Max I want shoes like that! Can we go get some shoes? Please! I'll be good for my whole life, if you get me those shoes!" Nudge shouted, bouncing around on the couch.

I look down and see sparkly silver high heels. The heels are about three inches tall and look like tooth picks, they're that skinny. Perfect for mutant kids who can't go a week without getting into some form of trouble, or fighting for their lives. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Not really suitable for our life style, honey."

"Man! Would someone tell me what this chick looks like?" Iggy demanded.

"A goddess," Fang breathed, still staring at her. I felt jealousy bubble up inside me but quickly pushed it aside.

"Describe her, damn it!"

So, now, I had to listen to Fang marvel about this randoms looks. Great. Just a great way to make my day perfect, just when I was feeling happy and, I'll admit it, somewhat safe in Fang's strong arms. Only a tiny bit safe, though. I'm smart enough to know I'll never, truly, be safe.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Gazzy asked.

I whipped my head around to Angel, still a bit jumpy in a space this small. She was wearing a confused look.

"She's, well, she's going through all the different ways to greet people from all over the world, in every language, then introduce yourself. It's very hard to . . . keep up with her thoughts."

A glance at the girl told me she was politely staring out the window into the rain. Suddenly she whipped her head around and stared at something behind me. Now, me, being my paranoid self, jumped out of Fang's lap, got into a fighting crouch and stared behind me all within, five seconds? Maybe six. Very embarrassing, trust me, when you find nothings there apart from a horrible painting of a lake. The flock, seeing my reaction, acted like mutant freaks who are constantly trying to be assassinated react – they resumed fighting stances, scanned the perimeter for attackers and looked for possible escape roots. Yeah. We're _soooo _totally laid back and normal looking now.

Now, with all eyes on us, we felt _really_ uncomfortable. Trust me; I hate to draw attention to myself. Hate it with a passion. When gross wolf men have chased you all around the flipping country, you'll know why. Attention = Bad in Maximum Ride's book. More attention you have, the more likely it is the enemy – who ever it is at that time, trust me, it changes weekly – to see you.

_Max,_ my buddy-o-pal, the Voice said. _Max, it's time to leave._

You got it buddy, I thought, already moving towards the door. Gazzy, still looking around, took Iggy's hand. Silently, we all walked out into rain, leaving the short, black haired, pixie goddess in the shop without a second thought about her.

"Let's take off, guys," I said, assuming my leader voice, the voice that says "don't mess with me, it'll get you nowhere.''

Ah, relief, sweet, sweet relief it is to have those muscles that have been clenching your wings tight against your back relax. Soon, we were all high, high, high in the air, soaring, coasting and banking, leaving all our troubles behind.

Yeah, right. Like that'd ever happen.

"Max, we never got any food down there so I was wondering if we could get something to eat at the next town,'' Gazzy said innocently.

"Yeah!" Nudge agreed enthusiastically. Seriously, I know we eat a lot but those two like bottomless pits. Never full.

"Okay, look, here's the drill. We'll find some place to get some tucker then we go find some place to catch some Z's.''

_Maximum, land in a couple of kilometres. This is where you need to be. Save the world, Max and prepare yourself for the extraordinary. This little town has as many secrets as you do. This town has the answers to many, many, many questions you have. This may be one of the best rides of your life, _the Voice said. And then guess what? It actually chuckled and I'm pretty sure, like 85% sure that I heard it chuckle with _real_ humour. Like it thought it was funny the way it could drop something like 'save the world' on me again and dismiss it as easily with a good natured laugh. As if.

"What did it say this time?" Fang asked me quietly. "Anything to do with what's going on?"

"The usual save the world. And something about this town having as many secrets as me. Gibberish, as usual," I told him.

Okay, when the voice said this town was the right one, I nearly dropped out of the sky. This couldn't be the reason I flew across the country! It was a small Indian reservation. Tiny! And this, supposedly, had as many secrets as me? What, did it grow up in a dog crate, too? Or did it keep people in dog crates? That thought drew me up short. That _could_ be the reason why I'm here. I'm meant to save the world so maybe this is another one of those quests to destroy evil scientists' labs that make mutant children in the name of science. Well, it _was_ meant to have the answers. Huh. Beats me.

"Down below, guys," I shouted over the wind.

We all tucked in our wings and dive-bombed towards a cliff one by one. Landing on the rocky ledge, I set off towards this town with my flock behind me. Fang, surprising me, came up and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It felt like someone had injected me with sorbet where he touched my hand, making me hyper alert. Well, _more_ hyper alert.

_Concentrate, Max,_ the Voice said,_ this is not the time. You have a job to do and I expect you to do it well._

It really wasn't that long to walk to the tiny town. Haha, tiny town. Funny. Oh well. I wasn't too worried about the whole 'save the world' thing right now. I was more with the whole 'lets find a take-away shop and inhale some burgers' kind of thing. Sorry, but the world can wait for ten minutes.

Amazingly, even though this was Tinseyville, they had a take out shop. Once the flock and I had eaten our full, which, was about enough to feed a family for a week, maybe more, we decided to check this place out. You know, maybe some high tech lab was somewhere about? Just a thought.

Anyway, we didn't find squat. Zilch. Nothing. What now? I asked my wise Voice.

Go with the flow, Max.

Hmm, I swear, that is its favourite and most said saying. Getting really old now, Voice. Just to let you know.

Okay, so we walked around a little more. And some more. Then we walked some more. Then, when Angel started to ask if we could go to the beach, I happily agreed. That was going with the flow, right?

So, now, here I was sitting on a beach. Not the perfect Californian white sands, crystal clear waters beach. Noooo. This beach had stormy waters and instead of the sand it had rocks. Fabulous.

"Hey," someone called. I looked up to see a big, buff Indian guy coming towards me, wearing only some trackie-dacks. Yummy, since he had the best six pack I'd ever seen. Man, and I thought Fang was muscled!

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" he said.

I sized him up. I could take him easily, no matter if he was buff. I was a test-tube baby, with _wings_ and more strength that dinky human guy could ever dream of. "Going to the beach," I answered and looked away from him bluntly.

"Yeah, but your sister, she went in the water, like, four minutes ago. She still hasn't come up," he said, scanning the sea.

Oh. Right. Of course he would be worried if mind controlling, water breathing, fish friend, Angel had gone under and not came back up. Duh Max!

"Right. Don't worry about it, she's fine," I said lamely when I couldn't come up with some kick-ass lies. Great time to run dry, I thought to myself.

He looked at me, appalled. "But – but – but," he spluttered and before I could sigh and think of something to say that would cover up my bad, he was off. Off like a rocket. Man, we were fast but he could easily match us. Wholly cow.

"Dude, wait," Iggy said when the guy reached him in the water. "She's really okay." It was a bit too late, though. He was already off, diving into the water like some type of Olympic Swimmer.

Just then, though, Angel decided to come back up. She swam until it was shallow enough for her to stand waist high in water and then skipped easily through the water and up the beach to me.

"Max! Some really cool fish were talking to me and teaching me all about this stuff –" she was saying happily when I cut her off, noticing the guy behind her, catching flies in his mouth.

"Angel! You know you really didn't talk to fish! See, this is exactly like the time you said there were fairies in the garden," I said to her, but really, I was thinking, Shut up! There's a guy behind you! _Really_ hard. I think she heard though because understanding dawned and her face and she said, really quietly, "I knew you wouldn't believe me." That's my girl. Playing along, the perfect picture of a 7 year old who thinks she talks to fish and sees fairies.

Suddenly, though, the guy whipped around and looked into the forest, just as Iggy, who was dripping wet said, "Hey, what's howlin'?"

I listened hard. Sure enough, there was howling. But _what_ was howling at this time of day?

_Wolves, Max, _the Voice supplied helpfully.

How do you know? I thought back. Wolves? Well, my education was sparse at best but I really thought wolves were, like, night creatures and howled to the moon. Like on the movies. Pretty pathetic, but most of my top-notch education comes from the TV, the laptop, or, you guessed it, movies.

"Crap," the random Indian said and then he was off like a bullet. He raced down the beach and was in the trees in a matter of seconds. Jeesh, talk about over reaction. To what though? Wolves? Maybe they attack around here . . .

"Yo," Ig said. "I hear, like, battle."

"Battle?" we all were staring at Iggy now. You could see the concentration written all over his pale face. Battle, battle. I thought. Wait! Battle! That guys going to get himself killed. Wolves were fighting in the forest and he headed straight there like it was where he most wanted to be. Talk about crazy.

"Oh no, that guy's gonna get himself ripped to shreds."

"Sure sounds like it," Iggy said grimly.

_Max! You need to go help them! _The Voice said.

Help who? I asked suspiciously. Since when were we the ones who ran around helping every Tom, Dick and Harry? Like, were meant to save the _world_ not every single man who finds himself in a bit of a pickle. I wasn't bloody Superman people!

_This is part of why you're here, Max, hurry! No time to go through a rebellious stage, you need to act, and quickly. _Did I imagine it or did the Voice sound panicky? And I was _not_ going through a rebellious stage! _You'll never find out this towns secrets unless you see them. _

"No time to question my judgement guys, but we need to go help that guy, _now_," I said, cutting off whatever Iggy was saying.

"Voice?" Fang asked and I answered him by jumping straight into the air, snapping out my 15-foot wings. "C'mon guys," I said but they were already in the air, ready to follow me. Like always.

Where though?

_Fly over the forest, Max. The same direction as to where the man went._ The Voice said.

"Down below," Iggy said.

"You heard him guys, look for a place to land," I instructed my flock. Darn all this bloody forest! Not a place to land in sight!

"Down here, guys," Angel said and dropped down into a clump of trees. There was no way we'd be able to land there! I'd rip my wings off trying. I'd prefer to keep my wings. Yes you heard right. I still want my wings; I love flying and'll never, ever, give it up. Not for anything. Not even for a normal, boring, homework riddled life. Nup, the mutant _winged_ bird kid life's for me!

Actually, now that it was my turn to land, I could see a possible landing place. Maybe, if I was Angel sized. I sighed and dived down, mimicking what Iggy and Fang had done before me, pulling in my wings close and landing on a big tree branch, almost jarring my legs with the impact.

Down below us was some type of bloodbath. Sure enough, there were wolves. Wolves the size of freaking horses! Good god. What were they? Like, did someone inject the local wolves, with, like, steroids or what?

Anyways, along with the wolves, there were M-Geeks. The latest things set loose on the world with one aim: capture _moi_. Oh and the flock. So, you'll probably understand why I was overjoyed to see them. Note the heavy sarcasm, people.

The wolves seemed to be holding out all right though.

As if my thoughts had jinxed them, one of the wolves got hurt by an M-Geek which proceeded to continue beating it to death. That was the last thing I saw before I jumped down from my branch and landed in front of the M-Geek. It looked at me and in that split second where it was stunned I had punched it and swung around and kicked it with an old favourite of mine: the roundhouse kick. It doubled over and I whacked it on the back of its neck, hard, and it crumpled to the ground.

I saw the rest of the flock launch into battle, too. With a little extra enthusiasm then our normal death battles. Like they missed it. Ha!

I, lets just say 'dealt', with another three M-Geeks. Wiping my hands on my old tattered poorly bashed around jeans, I saw Fang dealing with another M-Geek and the wolves fighting, too. Gee, there style was different. Like, they were working together, all co-ordinated or whatever. Not how I imagined wolves to fight like.

_They aren't your normal wolves, Maximum. _The Voice said, making me jump. Right. What else could they be?

By now, though, all the M-Geeks were eating some dirt. Like they should be. Teach them for coming after my flock and me.

"Report!" I yelled.

"I think I sprained my ankle," Angel said. "But I'm okay."

"Good," from Gazzy.

"Black eye, but I'm fine." Iggy.

I got a choked, "I'm fine," from Nudge and saw her massaging her throat. Hmm, I'd have to figure out what happened later.

I looked to Fang and he just nodded, eyeing the wolves warily. "Max," he said. "Your Voice got anything to say?"

"Hmm, these aren't wolves, or so I'm told."

Four startled faces looked at me. Yes, I said only four. Angel just had a knowing look written on her face that immediately got me suspicious.

"What do you know that I don't know, Angel?" I asked her.

"Well, they're men. They're werewolves," she said slowly.

Everyone, even the wolves, froze in shock. I was the first to react, assuming they were another batch of god cursed Erasers. I swung around and kicked one grey wolf in the side before bring my fist up and punching it under its jaw. It gave a startled yip and jumped back. Before anything else could happen, and, I'm sorry to say, I could attack it anymore, several wolves jumped forwards and immediately had me on the ground, eating dirt like the M-Geeks.

How embarrassing.

"Don't Fang," I heard Angel shout but that was after one wolf was sent flying from me. I heard an "oof'' and snarling. I struggled to get up but, dang, that wolf – werewolf, whatever – was strong. And _heavy_.

"Stop," Angel said in a voice I had never heard before and everyone stopped. Even me. I had no control what so ever over moving anymore. She was controlling me!

"Move away from each other." The wolves walked to one side of the clearing, and us, the flock, to another. She was scarring me now. Like, enough's enough, Angel. You've stopped the fighting; let me get up, so _give me back my will. _

"Sam and Jacob, change back into a human," she instructed, still in that strange, echoing sound of voice. Dang, mutants keep upping on the power scale, here, people.

Whoa! Two very naked men were now in front of me. "Don't attack," she said and then dropping the scary I-can-make-you-do-whatever-I-want-you-to-do voice said, "Now, where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

It took a lot on Angel's behalf to wheedle the full story out of the wolves. Turns out there were two 'packs' in this tiny town, which I just found out was called La Push. Huh. And I thought _we_ were weird. Gosh, we were like, practically normal compared to all these wolves – wait, sorry, they're _were_wolves. Sure we were mutant human avian hybrids but we weren't born into being a mutant. Like, they had to be mutants, to protect their town from the vampires.

Urgh, vampires. I still can't believe there have been, like, supernatural things living among us and we haven't noticed. Yuck. All I could think was, 'Thank your lucky stars Itex or the School hasn't found out about the vampires,' because if they had, we were goners. Seriously, I mean we can kick Eraser, Flyboy, M-Geek, whatever, you name it, butt from here to China but _vampires_? The 'pack' sure made them sound like a darn right handful, all this super speed, hearing, sight, extra abilities, charming looks to draw in unsuspecting humans . . . No thanks, I'm right. I'll stick with the science experiments.

Gee, I never thought I'd be _appreciating_ the school's bird-kid-hunter experiments. Turned out I'm wrong about that one.

What the wolves couldn't do, though, was get me to tell them our secrets. I know, I know, they just told us their life secrets – even if it had been a bit grudgingly, well not a bit, a lot, but that's not the point – but I'm just hard that way. Won't spill the beans.

"Look, we need to know. You're not human so you might be a threat to La Push," the 'head wolf' Sam said. He and Jacob, the other 'head wolf' of the second pack, were the only ones in a human shape. The others were there for, like, their protection or something. Seems I'm not the only paranoid one around here.

"We wouldn't be a threat to _you_. Maybe Itex or the School, but we've got a mission, we have to save the world, well, Max does and the rest of us are like here to help her, like her sidekicks. Whoa, that's so cool. Max can I be second in command? Wait, that's Fang, and then Iggy, so maybe me after him? Like, I'm the next oldest, it's only fair. Oh no! If I'm fourth in command, I need to be stylish. I still want that pretty ladies shoes, Max. Can we ask her where she got them from?" Nudge.

Urgh! I was going to strangle her! She said all this in, umm, thirty seconds? Anyway, it was too late for one of us to jump up there and clamp her mouth shut with, like, duct tape. She'd already spilled the beans. Way to go, Nudge. We wouldn't've been able to, anyway, she was fifteen feet up in a tree, and I couldn't get there quick enough. Drat it, drat it, drat it.

"Shut up Nudge!" Fang and I screamed at her at the same time. It sounded cool in a lame way. Iggy muttered, "Way to go," and the Gasman just looked horrified. Angel looked . . . oddly satisfied.

"You're meant to save the world?" Sam repeated mouth hanging open. "_You?"_

I groaned again. "Nudge!" I snarled. "I thought I taught you better than that."

She looked horrified. And close to tears. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Max. I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry. Sorry. Oh god, I'm so stupid." It went on and on, apologizing every second word and putting herself down the other half of the time.

"It's okay, motor-mouth," I said. Really, honestly, it wasn't. I think she guessed it too, but I recon she also guessed the other message, the one hidden in my tone. The one that said, 'shut up, you've done it already. Let me do something now and I'll deal with you later.'

"Your going to save the world?" said another guy, who had changed into a human form again. I recognised him from the beach.

"Seth!" Jacob groaned. "Change back, man."

"Seriously? Are you? How? From what?" he asked, looking at me – ignoring his leader completely.

"Someone's coming," Ig said a moment later.

Before, though, I could answer either of them, one of the wolves started howling. It happened so quickly, even my generically enhanced eyesight didn't see it, another werewolf turned human. "Colin's here, he's coming, Sam," he said.

"Here any second now," Iggy reported.

Whoosh. Just like that, yet another wolf entered the miniature clearing. He shot us surprised looks and then went to stand with the other wolves. The other wolves were looking at him and, I'm guessing, telling him what happened. With their minds. Gee, I couldn't, no, wouldn't, stand someone in my head all the time. Well, I guess I have the Voice but I mean, seriously, that'd be like having the Flock share my every thought. Scary.

"I know you!" the new wolf said, also turning human. Gosh, they really didn't want to stay wolfy and protect their leaders, did they? Not, though, that we were any threat. "I read his blog," he said excitedly, gabbing a finger at Fang.

So now I had to listen to him telling the others all us about us. What we'd done, the whole Itex bring down thing, Angel's kidnapping, Anne's house, everything. Of course, though, he left out _heaps_, like how we did it and what not. But he got the general gist right. Impressive. I might have to have a word with Fang about how much he puts on his blog.

The only girl werewolf, Lee or Leah or something, turned human. She was the smaller grey one who I saved from that M-Geek before, also the one I attacked. She had already healed fully. Man, I thought we healed fast but we were like turtles compared to cheetahs with these guys. I thought she would be grateful, though, about saving her but she seemed quite peeved about that. So-ry for trying to help. Yeesh.

"If you're really what you say you are, then show us," she sneered. "Prove it."

Oh, yeah, that's right. The wolves hadn't seen our wings. They had been so caught up in the battle before that they hadn't seen us before we landed and the wings were safely folded behind our backs.

I sighed. "If you say so." I shook my wings out and had the satisfaction of watching every jaw drop. I burst out laughing, though, when the wolves' jaws dropped, it looked so hilarious.

"Whoa," Jacob said.

"Man, I want wings. Coolest thing ever," the guy from the beach said. Seth, I remembered was his name.

_Max, you need to find out more about their past. They're still not telling them the complete truth. You won't find out by force, either, you need to earn their trust,_ the Voice said.

"How do I earn their trust?" I said out loud, sounding like a compete idiot. Smooth, Max, real smooth, I thought.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I told Sam. Just as Fang said, "She's talking to the Voice in her head. Don't ask."

I shot him the bird and folded my wings in. "You make me sound like a nutcase. Really, though, I'm all genius." His mouth twitched and I tried to ignore the way my stomach suddenly felt like cream cheese.

_You'll figure it out._

Thanks, Voice. Great help you are. I thought, remembering not to say it out loud this time.

Nudge jumped down from her tree. "This is boring, can we go eat?" she said.

"You can't leave yet, you need to tell us –" Sam said.

I cut him off. "Sure, honey. Where do you wanna go?"

Sam made a move towards me but I just tapped Iggy's hand and jumped into the air, Flock in tow. Good thing we moved to this clearing, I thought. I'd never would've been able to do that if we were still in the place where the M-Geeks attacked.

"Sorry, but this is getting boring. But don't worry, we'll be back." I said, rising into the sky. Seeing his angry face, I mockingly saluted him and laughing hard, we flew away.

"There's another town ten minutes up the road, about a two minute flight," Fang said. "Called Forks, we can go there."

I nodded. "Sure thing. Lucky I still have my Maximum Ride card. We're gonna need a _big_ feed."

Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. The name sent jolts of adrenalin through my heart, making it feel like it had just rode on a pogo stick for the last four hours. All radical and jumpy. Oh, and my brain was fried. Fried like scrambled eggs. Wait, you don't fry scrambled eggs. Do you? Oh, never mind.

His hands burned the skin on my back where he was touching it. Holding me. Pulling me closer. Normally, being the claustrophobic bird kid I am, I would be freaking out about being trapped. Not this time. Amazed? Me too, especially because I actually wanted him to hold me close – well closer, if that's possible. I was enjoying the pressure of our bodies mushing together. What was wrong with me? Hmm, maybe I'm overcoming my claustrophobia. What a shame, I really like feeling like I'm still in a medium sized dog crate whenever I'm in any relatively closed space. In case you didn't know, that's sarcasm for those of you who are a bit 'slow'. Gee. I shudder, literally, just thinking about what I'd be like in an _elevator_. Those whack scientists really screwed me up, didn't they?

"Max," Fang whispered, pulling out of our kiss. Why would he do that? I wanted to feel him kissing me. It took a lot of my super bird kid, leader of the flock power not to pout. Pathetic. I was loosing my razor sharp steel edge. "I love you," he whispered, pecking my lips.

Whaaa? He loved me? Well, I knew that. And I loved him but I just never expected him to say it out loud. You would never believe the fuzzy warm goodness that jolted through me then. All the said was three words and he's completely melted me. Well there goes my razor sharp steel edge, I thought.

"I love you too," I said and he _smiled_. No, he didn't smile, he _beamed_. Whoa. The most emotion, ever, to come from Fang. Ever in the history of the world.

We just starting to make out again when the door slammed open, revealing the rest of the Flock who had returned with Chinese take out. Mmm, dinner. Almost as yum as Fang.

"Whoa, Max, Fang," Nudge said. And get this – _she_ blushed. Why? I was the one making out with Fang. Not her. How did she find this embarrassing?

Angel giggled and Iggy said, "Get a room." Gazzy, poor little guy, just looked horrified. "Yuck! You guys are soooo disgusting. I've lost my appetite."

I rolled my eyes and got off the bed, not looking at Fang. Straightening my shirt I walked over and snatched the food out of Iggy's hands. "C'mon guys, dinners getting cold," I said and plonked down on the hotel couch. Yeah, you heard right. Hotel couch. As in, we've all got hotel beds to sleep in, not, say, a subway tunnel. Nice improvements.

Fang walked over, looking embarrassed and sat down next to me, grabbing two dim-sims and shoving them in his mouth. All through dinner the kids talked and exclaimed over the discovery of the La Push packs. Fang didn't say much, though that was no change. I didn't contribute at all - my thoughts were all on Fang. What he'd said. Just remembering made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

It was no secret within the Flock that Fang and I had feelings for each other. Gosh, they'd found out pretty much as soon as I figured out that I loved him, too. That was, what, a year ago? They just didn't like our, well, umm, displays of affection, such as the one they walked in on before. Like, I don't get it, its just kissing, its not like we went any further then that but they just seemed to get all freaked out about it. Especially Gazzy, poor little trooper. Must be mind boggling for him – Fang getting 'girl cooties.'

We gratefully crashed into our beds that night. Gee, this couldn't get better, because, 1) we were actually full, as in not half starved, 2) we had a warm, clean, soft bed to sleep in, and, 3) Fang's words still rang in my head, making me like high off, I dunno, love? Oh, it was a strange life, the mutant bird kid life. And I loved every bit of it.

Sometime during the night, though, Fang came over to me in my bed and slipped in saying, "It's too cold for one person. Wouldn't want you freezing." He wrapped a hand over me and fell asleep. Not before giving me a quick kiss, though.

The Flocks reaction to finding out we had been in the same bed that night was hilarious. They totally flipped it. Only Angel remained calm, seeing in our thoughts that nothing happened. God, what did they think happened? Idiots.

We decided to go for a morning fly that morning, to work the kinks out of our wings. It wasn't raining yet – a blessed miracle, if you ask me – and the weak sun was warming my shoulders, making me feel awesome.

"Hey, something's down there," Iggy said, flying in an arc back towards me.

"Like?" I probed.

"I dunno."

"Let's go check it out, guys," I said.

Soon we were hovering over a dense clump of bloody trees that blocked my sight of what was going on below. I could hear the sounds though. Something – an animal it sounded like – was in pain in there. I was baffled. Never a good thing for a leader to be, trust me. It sounded like boulders were grinding down there. I would've gone down and checked it out but the Voice made me stay up in the air, 'out of harms way'. Or so it said. Occasionally we would catch glimpses of white, a blur of movement. It was hard to see clearly though – the weather had clouded over.

"I'm done, Jasper," I heard someone say. I motioned for the flock to be quiet, using hand code. Something we made back in the School. Useful, trust me when you live a life like mine. Constantly on the run, fight to the death daily . . .

Something dropped and I heard, "Me too. There's some elk near by, if you want more."

"No, I'm fine. We have to head back now, we have to mind Nessie, remember?"

"Yes."

Two people started walking through the bush. Soundlessly, we both followed. Soon they were in a little meadow and I nearly fell out of the sky when I saw who the two people were.

That was the pixie goddess from the coffee shop in Seattle!

We were too high up for them to see us. Hopefully. Our raptor vision let us see them, though. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to see us. Call me a paranoid mutant bird kid but I had some gnawing gut feeling that these people were 'different'. Like, what the heck was with the – I dunno what it was before. Seriously, those people were like trying to renovate the forest or something. What the hell?

_Trust your instincts, Maximum,_ said my helpful Voice.

And guess what my instincts were telling me to do? Run. And run hard. Well, to put it more accurately _fly._ Running isn't very good when your twenty feet in the air.

I looked to my right at Fang. He was staring down at the couple intently. Sensing my gaze, he looked up. I can't really explain what it is between Fang and me but we just connect. In an instant, in one glance, I knew he felt it to. He wanted to fly out of there, fast.

Fine by me. I couldn't agree more.

"Time to skedaddle, guys," I said, still watching the couple below us. They were now looking at a little stream. Or was it a creek? Heck, I didn't know the difference. Anyway, they were looking at the stream really intently. Too intently, if you ask me. I was immediately suspicious and looked at the stream, too. Nothing. Only their faces reflecting off the surface, like a mirror.

Heellooooo, like a mirror.

They were watching us in the refection in the stream! Their faces, now that I strained my raptor vision really hard, were pale and amazed. The guy's mouth was actually hanging open.

Fang was looking at me with concern, a hundred feet away, having already started flying at my word. The Flock weren't in sight so I guessed that they'd gone back to the hotel. Fang's doing, no doubt. He tilted his head to the side, a silent question. A question that said, 'What the heck are you doing? I thought you said skedaddle.'

I answered him by shouting, "Move!" and flying away from there, fast – using my super speed. I whipped past Fang so fast that I forgot how massive my wings were and whacked him on the side of his head. Oh well. He'll live.

When we got back to the hotel where we were staying – we'd have to move soon, never staying in one place for too long – I had to explain what I saw to the others. They were totally freaked.

"But now they'll tell everybody and we'll be a walking freak show," the Gasman complained.

"Again," sighed Nudge.

"This stinks. What are we even doing here again? Someone please enlighten me," Iggy demanded.

Well, Voice? I thought. You probably heard him. What _are_ we doing here?

_You're here to discover the werewolves' secret. You also have to train with the local vampires, Max. It's all part of the bigger picture, _the Voice said.

"To hell with that idea! I'm not going anywhere near vampires! And the wolves aren't really going to shed some life-changing secret with us. Heck, they don't even trust us! And you think you can just get me to do all this stuff, but really, you need to realise you only have an _input_ on the decisions around here, you don't _make_ the decisions. I do! And if I say –" I stopped, realising my rant wasn't in the safe confinements of my head. It had all been out loud.

The Flock looked at me with wide eyes. Well, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy did. Fang just looked . . . like Fang - completely cool, calm and collected. Urgh. Screw him. Just because _he_ never made the embarrassing mistake of ranting at the Voice inside his head, out loud. Just because _he_ never made him self look like he should have been put in the Looney Bin years ago.

"Uh, Voice?" Iggy said.

"Umm, yeah," I said. "Sorry bout my little rant. Blame the Voice."

Fang chuckled. I looked at him startled and he grinned at me – completely chasing all thoughts from head.

"Vampires? Werewolves? What did the Voice say, Max?" Nudge asked, her eyes the size of dinner plates. Still.

I sighed heavily. Fang came up and put his arms around me and I leant against him. The Gasman and Iggy made 'ick' faces. Pathetic.

"Voice wants us to train with the 'local' vampires," I said. "And then find out the werewolves big secret."

"Wont they, like, be all, "arghh'' and try to suck my blood?" Nudge asked. She shivered.

Voice? I thought.

_These vampires are unique. Extremely unique. They refer to themselves as vegetarians. This means they only drink animal blood. They live, act, go to school and work among humans._

Whoa. Wait, they _live_ with humans? And the humans are cool with this? I thought back sceptically.

_They used too, Max. She is now a vampire, too._ Did the Voice just sigh? 

Oh, no, we are not going there. No.

"Max?" Fang asked, giving me a squeeze.

"Hmm?"

"We were talking to you but you seemed a little . . . preoccupied," he explained, dark eyes serious.

"Voice is being stupid. As if I'm ever going to agree to this. Ever," I said. "Should know me better then that by now," I muttered, half to myself and half to Fang.

"Anyway, Max," Nudge said, completely changing the topic. "I was wondering if we could go back to La Push. We said we would and we still haven't. Can we go today? I mean, it's so nice down there. It reminds me of that movie. What's it called? Oh, you know, the one with the people and they go –"

"Okay, okay," I said. "Why do you suddenly want to go and hang out with freaking werewolves?" Like, where had her common sense gone? That'd be more like it. Yeesh, we were weird, human avian hybrids but wanting to go 'hang out' with _werewolves_? We weren't _that_ weird. Not yet, at least.

She blushed and looked down. Huh. That was strange.

"Well, we're not doing anything, and you need to go and work out their secrets, it's a place to start," her voice trailed off and she seemed to be finding something very interesting in her shoes.

Hmm. Guess she's right. "Well, alright then," I said slowly. "Off we go to see the werewolves."

"Joy," Fang muttered.

Nudge beamed. Iggy and Gazzy looked like they were planning something, heads bent together. Angel looked happy, staring at Fang. I couldn't see Fang's face though.

"You two. Trouble One and Trouble Two, don't blow anything up or anything," I said warily.

"We won't," said Gazzy and Iggy snickered. I gritted my teeth.

"Angel, why are you staring at Fang?" I asked, trying to turn to see what she's seeing.

"Oh, nothing. He's just having some amusing thoughts, that's all," she said and jumped down from the bed to put on her shoes.

I turned and looked at Fang who – get this – blushed. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry," he said and kissed me on the cheek before getting up and pulling on his boots.

I had a feeling I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Ten minutes later we were flying down towards La Push. I had _no idea_ what was going to happen when we got there. So, we like, walk in and go "Hey, how's it hangin'? Umm, we're the bird kids with _wings_ from the other day and we'd said we'd drop by again so here we are . . .''

Yeah, right.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my guess wasn't that far off. We cruised in, landed in some forest, tucked our wings in tight, and walked into the tiny town. There, we got some chow from that little take out shop that we went to before.

"Nothing like a good, greasy, fatty, burger to start your day," Iggy said and I remembered that despite all of today's interesting events, it was still only about 10:30am. Cool, so, that left us a whole day with the _werewolves_. Gosh, what was I thinking when I agreed to this?

_Max, Max, Max, Max, you need to do this. You need the pack's secrets, I think it was a good idea,_ the Voice said.

"Urgh. It was so not a good idea," I muttered.

"What wasn't a good idea, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Nuthin' sweetie," I muttered. Stupid Voice.

_Just go with the flow, Max. Ride the wind,_ the Voice said.

Ride the wind? I thought. Well, _there's_ a new one. Really, I wasn't expecting an answer so I nearly jumped out of my skin when the Voice chuckled. It _never _chuckled. What had gotten into it? Where did its great mysterious, never-give-anything-away-that-might-be-helpful, all serious attitude go? God help me if my Voice started having _mood swings._ Urgh. It gave me shivers just thinking about it.

"So, what now?" Iggy asked.

I glanced at Fang and he raised an eyebrow at me. Urgh. Just cause I thought on my feet and never really planned ahead. Well, sometimes but that's not the point.

"We go find some werewo-" I started saying but was cut off by someone behind me saying. "Not in here!" I whipped around and saw a tall, buff, tan guy – your typical Indian werewolf.

"Err, right. Umm, hey?" I said.

"Hello. Sam's going to want to talk to you. He's been waiting for you to come back. You did just in time too – we were just about to send out some guys to search for you," he replied and sat down at our table. Uh, since when did _we_ invite _him _to sit at _our_ table? I don't remember saying anything like 'Take a seat, we can have a friendly chat about your boss wanting to see us'. Hell, no.

"Umm, excuse me?" I said, appalled.

"What?" he looked taken aback.

"Don't worry," Nudge said, cutting off my snide reply.

"Why don't you finish off you meal and come with me?" he asked hopefully.

"How about no?" I said before I could think. Nudge looked at me exasperated.

Hey, it's not my fault if I get defensive whenever someone tries to boss me around. "Umm. Okay, I guess," I said. I motioned for the others to be on guard with our hand signals, which got the guy's attention. He frowned at me but didn't say anything.

We finished our meal, aware of the guy watching, mouth hanging wide open when he saw Angel eat three cheeseburgers and a large fries then chug down a bottle of Coke by herself. What could I say? We were human avian hybrids who ate a lot.

"That's, uh, a lot of food, you know," he said when we'd finished. "Like, we eat a lot, but even we don't eat _that_ much." He jerked his head towards the mountain of trash that was all that was left from our brunch.

"Okay, well, are we done guys? Anyone want anymore?" I asked, looking around at them all.

"Hmm, I dunno. I'll take another burger with me," said the Gasman. I ordered him his food and bought the others drinks with my Maximum Ride credit card.

"Okay, take me to your leader," I said when we were outside again. The Flock burst out laughing and the werewolf smiled.

Before he could answer, though, an Indian girl ran up. I recognised her as Leah, the only girl werewolf. "Paul! Sam wants to talk to you, you were late and he was worried, maybe there were some bloodsu-" she stopped and stared at us. "Oh," she sneered, "you found the bird children."

"You make it sound like we were lost," I snapped at her and she blinked. This girl just got under my skin. Urgh, she was nearly as annoying as me.

"Yeah, where's Sam?" Paul asked.

"Emily's," she said. "Now, I got to go, Jacob's waiting. See you." She ran off, back the way we came.

Emily's turned out to be a small house. We walked in and were greeted by the head honcho himself – Sam Uley.

"Hello," Angel said, bouncing her way through their front door.

"Be on guard, guys," I said under my breath. I knew they could hear me though. "The usual," I muttered. Which meant, literally, map escape roots, size up the opposition, look for possible weapons and memorize the lay out of the house. You know, being a mutant freak raised in a dog crate tends to make you a little bit paranoid. A bit untrusting. Wary. Just to let you know.

"Go get Billy and Sue," Sam told a young werewolf who looked like he was about thirteen.

All the werewolves stared at us expectantly and I could feel the tension building in the air. I was wound tighter than a yo-yo and was about to grab the kids, jump put a window and do an up-and-away in about two seconds flat. Fang's stiff body behind me told me he was thinking the same thing.

"Who wants some cookies?" a lady asked, breaking the tension. She walked out with three plates of chocolate chip cookies and set them on the table and watched the werewolves jump on them and wolf them down like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks Emily," they mumbled with their mouths full of the cookies. Yuck. I could see it all mashed up in their mouths. Talk about bad table manners.

_Don't worry, Max, I'll make it better_, Angel said in my head and I glanced at her suspiciously. I was about to tell her to no nothing when she looked at Sam and said, in a bleak tone, "Let's go sit outside."

He swallowed his cookie, blinked, then said, "Let's go sit outside." He got up abruptly and walked outside. The others looked confused but shrugged and followed him, taking handfuls of cookies on the way.

"Do you want any?" Emily asked and we all said no. They could be poisoned or something. I'd taught my Flock better than to accept food off strangers.

We all followed the werewolves outside and I felt myself unwind a bit. Here, we could make a nice, good, clean escape. I smiled and Angel and whispered "Thanks" in her ear. I'd tell her off for playing mind-puppet with the Alfa Wolf later. I was too grateful right now.

Nudge had a ball getting to know the wolves. She seemed to get along with Seth, the guy from the beach, a lot. Iggy and the Gasman were talking to a group of werewolves about bombs and gun types, totally rapped and Angel was helping Emily make another four batches of cookies.

Well, just cause _they_ were cool with this situation didn't mean that Fang and I were too. Being near these wolves made me feel edgy. I would rather be anywhere than in this situation. Well, maybe not anywhere, like, I'd rather be here than in a freaking dog crate at the School, for example, but still.

Some old guy in a wheel chair rocked up with his son, the second Alfa Wolf, Jacob and some lady. When they got here though, I went on red alert. Sam, Jacob, Billy – the old yahoo in the wheel chair – and Sue – the lady – kept shooting me meaningful glances. When they called 'attention' to get our story out of us, it took all of my will to not jump out of there and tell them to shove it up their backsides.

"So, what's the story?" Sam asked.

_Tell them, Max. Tell them everything,_ the Voice said.

I felt my mouth fall open and wouldn't do anything to close it. Tell them everything! Over my dead body!

_Maximum, they'll never trust you otherwise, _it said.

I weighed my options in my mind. The Voice had never told me anything to harm me and it had never lied to me. We needed to get these guys to trust us so how could it work better than to tell them our story? I mean, if I were in their shoes I wouldn't open my mouth until I had heard _everything_. Heck, I still probably wouldn't tell them then, since I'm just paranoid that way. On the other hand, I had never let anyone know our story apart from Mum and Ella. And that was after I had known they were my family for months. It was too dangerous. They could be working for _Them_. They could betray us to _Them_. I looked around at the werewolves' faces. I couldn't see anything, well, evil-ish in them. Then I looked at my flock. Nudge looked willing and so did Angel. No one else probably saw past Fang's expressionless face but I could see from the strain in his jaw that he didn't like this idea much either.

I sighed heavily. Pick anything up, Angel? I thought.

_No. They just want to know what's going on. They want to know our story because they thought they were the only other part human part animal people. They want to know if we are a danger to their people. Nothing bad, Max. They're really curious, too,_ she sent back, looking at me with wide, innocent eyes.

_Max, you really don't have a choice in this. _

"I always have choices!" I snapped. All the wolves looked surprised and the Flock just looked . . . wary and knowing. As if they were used to me talking to no one in particular. Great. That made me feel _so_ much better. "Don't worry," I said before anyone could ask.

Fang took my hand, making me feel a whole lot better. I guess I had to do this, no matter how much I hated it.

"You want to know everything?" I asked warily and Fang looked at me disapprovingly.

"Yes. We need to know," Billy said gravely, staring at me intently.

"I wouldn't go that far. Oh well, you asked for it. I'm not going to spare you the horrible, disgusting, gross details though. You want the full story, you get it. Agreed?" I said.

"Yes," Jacob said and the others nodded.

_You're doing the right thing, Max,_ the Voice said. Did I hear an approving note in its monotone? Hmm.

"Don't blame me if I corrupt your minds then," I said. Well, it wasn't _my_ fault I was a science experiment who lived in a dog crate next to half mushroom half human recombined life forms. And worse.

Basically, I told them everything. In some places I needed the Voice's urging and some places, like the Red-Haired Wonder and what happened between Fang and me on countless occasions, I left out completely.

There was silence for a few minutes after I'd finished talking. Finally, though, Seth broke it by turning to Nudge and asking, "Can you really attract metals and feel emotions through stuff?"

"Yeah, it's really cool, I could show you," she said and looked around for something magnetic. She held up her hand and a spoon flew to her.

"Awesome!" Collin exclaimed. Man, this was getting sad. I _knew_ their names. Normally I didn't get a chance to know people. It was more like 'hello, goodbye,' cause there was some crazy Eraser or Flyboy or M-Geek out after me. See how anti-social my life is?

The next hour passed with us showing them our powers. Everyone got a little freaked out when Angel turned into a bluebird and Fang disappeared all together.

Sam, though, was all business. "You won't harm anyone?" he asked, frowning.

I laughed, surprising everyone. I'm pretty sure they thought that the only thing I could do was scowl. "Of course not, idiot. Jeez, so I'm going to save the world but harm everyone in the process? Butcher your town for fun? No," I said, shaking my head, "I'm not Itex."

He looked relieved.

_Well done, Max, _the Voice said. _I know how much that took for you to share your story with them._

I was oddly pleased in some weird, un-Max like way. I shook off the feeling and returned to the conversation.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Jacob asked.

"We're going to train with vampires," Nudge said happily. "And we're meant to-" I cut her off, screaming, "Nudge!"

Everyone looked startled. "The Cullen's?"

"Who?" I asked. Then I remembered them mentioning some 'vegetarian' vampires before when we first got their story, after we fought the M-Geeks together.

Speaking of which, where were the M-Geeks? I had expected them to rock up and crash our party before this. I would have to figure that out later.

"Hey!" Angel exclaimed, cutting off whatever one of the wolves were saying about these Cullen's. "That's the girl from Seattle!"

"What!" I demanded. This girl kept showing up everywhere and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"The pixie girl. Alice. She's a Cullen, a vampire and a future teller," Angel explained.

"Stop reading our minds," someone snapped. Someone else muttered, "Edwards enough."

"Oh, yeah? The one who saw us today?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes. She was hunting then," Angel said matter-of-factly.

"Not humans?" Sue asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No. Animals, in the forest near Forks." I saw the wolves visibly relax and wondered what that was about.

"The Cullen's have a pact with us wolves. As long as they don't hunt humans and come onto our land, we won't bring them down," Sam explained, seeing our looks.

"Right. So, she won't turn us over to Itex or tell someone that she saw us?" Iggy asked.

"No, the opposite, I think you'll find. The Cullen's need to stay inconspicuous."

"Why do you need to train with them though?" Jacob asked, frowning. "That's what I don't get."

"Remember Max's Voice?" Iggy said and I scowled. "It said we had to."

We had to explain why we listened to a Voice inside my head then. Not very fun, trust me. While we had been talking I had begun to relax and I had felt Fang do the same. We were still on our guard but we weren't on red alert anymore.

"Well, in that case, if it's got to do with your mission and everything," Jacob's voice trailed off and we all looked at him. I nodded and he continued, "I better introduce you guys."

"Introduce us?" I said, frowning. This wasn't making sense. "I thought you guys were, like, at each others throats."

Seth laughed and Jacob smiled, "Not quite. We haven't told you everything," he said. Oh, I know that, I thought sourly.

"Well, I'm on friendly terms with the Cullen's. Mainly cause of Nessie," he said. He then went on to explain what had happened to the Cullen's and the packs in the last couple of years. Bella, a human and Edward, a vampire falling in love, the couple breaking up, a couple of vampire wars as a result, their marriage, their half human half vampire child and then another vampire war. And I thought our lives were messed up. Who the hell falls in love with a vampire?

"So, how's about tomorrow I'll take you over there?" he offered.

I looked at the Flock. This was our chance. I didn't like it much but I couldn't see how this could be done any other way.

_Say yes, Max._

"No freaking duh," I snapped at the Voice. "Voice," I muttered when I saw everyone looking.

"How's about it guys?" I asked, looking at my Flock.

They all agreed enthusiastically and Fang shot me a look that said 'You must be joking'. I shot him one back that said 'Oh yeah? You got a better idea?'

"They do this all the time," Angel explained. "They talk in glances."

"Seriously?" Paul asked, staring at us.

"No," I snapped at him. Angel giggled and said, "Yeah, they do. I don't know how and they can only do it with each other."

"Yeah, we'll come. I don't like it but between Angel," I said, glaring at her. "And the Voice, I don't really get a choice."

"Right then. I'll see you around 10:00am at the Thrifty Way," Jacob said.

I looked at my flock and noticed how late it was. Time to go. "C'mon guys," I said, standing up and brushing my hands off on my tattered jeans. "U and A."

Angel went first, white wings standing out beautifully against the grey sky. Then Nudge, tawny wings wide and amazing. Then Gazzy, Iggy and Fang. I went next, letting my wings snap out behind me, catching the wind. I heard the gasps.

"Go super fast!" someone shouted and I laughed. Heck, I _wanted_ to, too. May as well give them a show. We all surged upwards, me leading the way by miles because of my super speed.

I had given the Flock strict instructions. Be on guard. Map escape routes. Don't start any fights. Until we know more about them, don't go near the vampires.

Now we were flying over the forest, towards the vampire lair. Jacob's wolfy body shot through the trees below us, leading the way. Angle and Nudge kept musing about what was going to happen. Iggy and Gazzy were organising _something_ – most probably their newest explosive. I'd have to have a word with them about that. Fang keep looking around and I could tell he'd rather be doing anything then doing this. I totally agreed with him.

Hey. I was _flying into a vampire lair_. I had a right to be a little nervous, anxious, paranoid, etc. The usual feeling you get when you were flying towards people who would most probably suck your blood. I know what you're thinking though, they're _vegetarian_ vampires, right? They only hunt animals? Yes. That was what was on my mind, too. I bet you don't have a problem with that since you're almost definitely fully human. I'm not. The Flock isn't. We're 2% bird. Birds are animals. See the problem? They might bet the munchies for some good Avian-American bird kids. Not good.

"We're almost there," Angel sang happily.

_This is it, Max. Try not to do anything too rash,_ my Voice said.

Oh, you call me rash. I can be rash all I want to be, thankyou very much. I was flying into a house full of vampires. That's not rash. If I had any common sense I'd turn around now and get my Flock's butts out of here. But you, _Voice_, are making me do this, I thought back.

No reply. What a surprise.

"You guys, wait out of harms way until I say so, okay?" I said. They all nodded.

"How come Angel's the only one who can go with you? I'm older, I should be allowed, too," Gazzy whined.

"Because Angels a mind reader and I need her. Also, she can control minds which might come in useful, Gazzy," I explained for the thousandth time.

"I don't like it either," Fang said, gliding closer to me so our wings touched on every downstroke. "I want to go with you."

"Fang," I began, ignoring the random butterflies that just happened to erupt in my stomach when his feathers touched mine, but was cut off by Nudge shouting, "There it is! Look! It's a mansion! Max, oh Max, I want to live in a house like this. This is the best house ever. I wonder if they built it. If I could build my own house it would be pink and I'd have a farm like at Anne's and lots of little animals. Oh and baby sheep-"

"Nudge," I said, massaging my temples. "Do us a favour and shut up, please."

A white mansion shot up out from the forest in front of us. Crap! No one mentioned the vampires were _rich_. Man, that was an understatement. They were filthy rich. They'd give Bill Gates a run for his money. Haha, run for his money . . . their rich . . . Oh well, you don't get me. I could see what Nudge meant though, it was awesome.

"Stay, till I know it's safe," I said and scanned the ground, found a suitable landing runway and dived down, fast. I landed running, wings out stretched for balance. A soft _thump_ announced Angel's landing behind me.

"C'mon, honey," I said and took her hand.

"Jake!" said someone and a little girl about eight rushed forwards and leapt into Jacob's arms.

"Nessie!" he said and started talking to her. I hadn't seen him change back human, but my attention _was_ on the vampires. Werewolves were old news here, people. _So_ yesterday.

Eight people – no, vampires – stood on the front porch. They were all stunningly beautiful with golden eyes. A sign they were vegetarians, according to the wolves. They looked at us with interest.

_I can't read their minds, Max,_ Angel said, looking startled. Well. There goes _that_ plan. Its okay, sweetie, I thought back to her.

_I'll try again;_ her voice spoke in my mind.

She stared ahead with concentration written all over her tiny little face. "Sorry, Max. Can't get through," she said.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," I said and gave her hand a squeeze.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," said a blonde supermodel stepping forward and holding out his hand to me. "And I presume your Maximum?"

I looked at his hand then stared at him. He acted like he was a normal human being. Like he wasn't a vampire and probably thinking about how tasty my blood would taste like. He dropped his hand and a bronze haired guy snorted.

"Yes. I'm Max. You're the vampire," I said bluntly. "The _vegetarian _vampire." I put a lot of emphasis on the word vegetarian.

"Yes. Well, we all only drink animal blood," he said looking confused.

"That's my point. I'm part animal."

His eyes widened. He glanced up at the Flock who were hovering in the sky above us.

The pixie girl, Alice, skipped forward. "No, you needn't worry," she said looking up at me. "You really don't smell that nice."

I looked at Angel then I remembered she couldn't read their minds. Not something I liked very much. Who knew what they were planning? They were probably going to lure us in, strap us to a gurney and suck our blood out.

"Hardly," a velvety voice said and a bronze haired guy stepped forward. I went on hyper alert, ready to jump into the air with Angel in about two seconds flat. There were way too many vampires in my personal space-bubble now. "You'd never get away from us that fast," he said again and I got a little freaked. It almost, almost, sounded like he was reading my mind. "Not almost," he said again, staring at me.

"W-o-w," Angel said slowly. "I thought the wolves were joking!" Everyone looked at her, wondering what she was going on about. "Max! He can read minds like me," she said and started bouncing up and down on the spot.

"You never mentioned this before," I said, frowning. I was a bit distracted by the gut instinct that came to me when the vampires were close. It screamed at me saying: 'Run! Fly! Get outta here fast!'

"I thought they were joking when I heard what they were thinking. Besides, I was looking for bad stuff. Like if they worked for Itex or the School, like you told me too," she said.

Okay. Point taken. "If I can deal with you, I can deal with him," I said jerking my thumb at Edward.

"Bella? Are you shielding them?" Edward asked suddenly.

"No, just us and Jake," a brunette said.

Edward looked at Angel. "I can't read your mind. Can you block?" he asked.

"I dunno. I guess, maybe. I just made my mind all smooth and hard so you wouldn't be able to read me. Like how Jeb does with me," she said innocently. So that was how Jeb blocked his mind. Useful tip, I'd have to try it out some time.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, _announced the Flock's landings behind me. I wanted to rip their throats out. I told them to stay up there! I didn't though, because that meant turning my back on the threat – on the vampires.

"What do you think your doing, Fang?" I hissed.

"Joining the party," he said.

"Yeah Max! I want to meet the vampires; they look really cool and pretty. I wonder if I'll ever look that pretty. I hope I do. If I did then I could be, like, a model. I'm tall enough and skinny enough for it, don't you think? And I could try on pretty clothes all the time and go shopping. Oh Max, you still haven't taken me shopping. I still want that girls shoes. Oh yeah. That was the pixie one right? Alice, I think it was," Nudge babbled. She spun around and faced Alice. "Where did you get those shoes from? They were so awesome. The ones you wore when we saw you in that little coffee shop in Seattle. Were they expensive? I hope not because we don't have much money. Wait, we have Max's bank card-"

"Nudge! My ears are going to explode!" moaned Iggy, clamping his hand over her mouth. Thank god, I thought.

"You liked my shoes? They were pretty cool, weren't they? They cost about a $180 but they were marked down. We should go shopping or –" Alice said.

"Alice," a pretty caramel haired motherly lady said.

"Sorry Esme," Alice said but she was still bouncing.

Right. Training with vampires was okay – just.. We needed to do this to save the world. Going _shopping _with vampires on the other hand was an entirely different matter. There was no way in hell I was going shopping with a vampire. I tend to usually avoid both dangerous mythical creatures and shopping malls. Put them together and there's no hope.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't know how it happened but we all ended up in the massive white mansion, drinking lemonade and sitting on white couches in a big white room. Man, these vampires loved the colour white, eh? The Cullen's weren't as bad as I had thought they were. Sure, they were vampires but they acted normal. Well, besides moving at, nearly, the speed of light, having impossible physical strength and other super natural powers, they were pretty cool.

That didn't mean I put my guard down half a millimetre though.

All the time when we were here I had that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me to get my backside outta here. I couldn't, though. I had to be here because I had to save the world. I'm Maximum Ride. It's my _job_. Well, nearly, seeming how nobody payed me. Although, the Maximum Ride bankcard is enough to last a lifetime. Or two. Hmm. Being a mutant freak with wings, saving the world and training with vampires pays off if you get a bankcard like mine. Note the sarcasm, people.

"So you want to train with us?" Emmett asked. "That's so awesome."

"It depends," I snapped at him. I would not use the word awesome. I'd go with something more along the lines of, say, worst nightmare.

"On what?" Esme asked.

"On wether or not I trust you enough," I said bluntly. They all looked at me.

"Why can't you trust, Max?" Esme asked.

"Because your freaking _vampires_. There are five people who I trust and that sure as hell aint you," I said.

"Your 'Flock'," Rosalie said. I already decided I hated her guts. Too uptight and pretty-girl-ish. Bitchy.

"Darn right. When you've been through what I've been through, I'll let you judge wether or not you think I'm 'untrusting'," I snapped at her. These people had no idea what I'd gone through. Living in dog crates, being injected with all types of substances that left you as weak and sick as a puppy for months afterwards, being held captive in an isolation tank, fighting Omega, the betrayal I've gone through with Jeb, dumpster diving for dinner, sleeping in state parks, being half dead and still having to fight for your life against Erasers and Fly-Boys, the pain from my brain attacks. They had _no_ idea.

"Stop. Please," Edward begged. "If she knew . . ." he murmured.

"Knew what, Edward? I might know if these _kids_," she spat the word, "told us their story."

"Get out of my head," I snarled at Edward.

"I can't control it. I have no choice, I'm not like Angel – I can't stop hearing. I'm sorry," he added. "For all that's happened to you, as well."

Well. Guess what? I didn't need his sympathy. I snorted.

_Tell them, Maximum. Sooner is better than later,_ the Voice said.

"Never is better," I said.

Max, you'll be training with them for months, maybe more. They need to know who you are.

"All they need to know is that I'm the Maximum Ride," I said.

"What?" Carlisle said.

"She's talking to the Voice in her head," Iggy explained cheerfully. I'd kick him for that later. Wait. Oh. I was talking out loud. My bad. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

_They need to know the person behind the name. They need to know who makes you Maximum Ride_, the Voice said.

Right, I thought. So I'm going to tell another group of mythical creatures our secrets again. This happened yesterday, Voice. Getting old now.

_Both the vampires and the werewolves have a role to play in your journey to save the world. They both need to know your story to help you. You need the vampires' skills and the wolves' secrets, Max. You can't do it without them,_ the Voice said.

"Right. The Voice has spoken. You get to know," I said. I sighed again and began our tale for the second time in two days. This was getting sad. And dangerous. The more people – werewolves, vampires, whatever – knew about us the more they could use it against us. We didn't need that.

"Don't try to play down your fight with Omega," Nudge said when I tried – unsuccessfully – to skim over that part. "It was amazing." I tried to skim over it again so she snapped, "I'll tell them," and told it again. The way she told the story made me sound like Wonder-Woman. She started getting the story confused so I had to take over again. The rest of the Flock had wandered off to go see the house with Renesme – Nessie – and Jacob. I was the only one sitting there in the lounge room with the vampires when I finished our story.

"I'd love to get an X-Ray of your body and wings, Max. Especially where your wings join your shoulder blades. I wonder if you blood cells have-" Carlisle said but I had already cut him off with a sharp, "No way. No. No. No." His face fell and I felt bad for snapping at him. Weird, huh? Well, I couldn't help what I felt so I said, "You just heard what happened to us. I can't allow it. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I have to keep the Flock safe."

"I understand. I shouldn't have asked it of you. Sometimes the doctor in me gets the better of me," he said apologetically.

"Right. Well, out with it," I said.

"Out with what, dear?" Esme asked.

"Your story."

"No way are we telling them! Carlisle, we are sworn to secrecy, surely you know that and they could tell anyone and then the Volturri –" Rosalie said.

"We know, Rose," Edward snapped. "You think they'd tell the Volturri? Imagine what the Volturri would do if they found out about them? You think they'd do that?"

"Edward, the risk-'' Rosalie began again.

"Minimal. I've seen their minds, Rosalie. I know their personalities. They're not like that. They wouldn't expose us or involve themselves with the Volturri," Edward said.

Rosalie started to get worked up but I cut her off, asking, "Volturri?"

"The rulers of our world," Carlisle began. "Those who keep us in line, make the rules, carry out punishments."

"Right. Now, I'm sure they'd be somewhere in your story. Spill," I said sweetly. I looked at Rosalie and narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Fairs fair. You know ours, we know yours," I said looking at Carlisle. He sighed.

"Carlisle, the risk. Do you want to get us all killed because of these kids?" Rosalie demanded.

"That's enough, Rose. Max's right. Fairs fair. And besides, if we are to train them for their mission, they need to know our stories. Need to know to trust us," Carlisle said. "Max. I'll tell you but you must never mention this to an outsider or that we exist to any human or immortal. If they found out we told you, the Volturri wouldn't blink before killing us all."

Rosalie stood up and stormed out. "Don't you dare mention my history. That's mine to give and it's personal."

"Flock," I called out. They appeared with Jacob and Nessie. "It's story time."

So now I knew the vampires story. I already knew some of it from the wolves but now I had the full story. All apart from Rosalie's story. Angel said she'd find out for us though.

And wholly cow. These guys were almost on our scale for a trauma filled life. Almost being the operative word.

The Flock and I were now back at the hotel. The vampires had offered to let us stay with them but I had refused. No way in hell I would stay in a house filled of vampires. Seriously, I slept badly – never to deeply in case something unknown decided to pop in and give us an unwanted surprise – but sleeping in a house full of vampires guaranteed no sleep at all. Not a wink.

Fang, I could say, was backing me all the way with this decision to stay at the hotel. The others were too. Angel was the only one who didn't want to, saying she wanted to stay with the vampire mind reader. Well, they share one ability and howdy dowdy, their best friends. They just put aside the fact that he was a creature whose nature said he would easily eat her for breakfast. Or, more accurately, drink her for breakfast. Majorly gross.

"I would have shot you if you'd agreed to that," a cool voice whispered in my ear. I jumped three feet in the air. Heck, Fang could move silently. That was the only clue I got when he pulled his sneak-up-on-Max-when-I'm-invisible-and-scare-her-to-death prank.

"Fang would you stop doing that!" I snapped at him quietly. I knew that he knew that I wasn't really mad at him. I just needed a minute to calm down. Why did he always do this to me? Make me get jitters whenever he was near me? Or looked at me for that matter?

He smirked, popping, literally, out of thin air in front of the hotel couch that I was sitting on. "Why not? It's fun," he whispered. It was nearly midnight and everyone else was asleep.

"For you maybe," I whispered to him as he sat down on the couch and pulled me against him. I didn't try to stop him. "I bet you think it's highly amusing."

"Yes. Very funny." He whispered. We were silent for a moment then he asked, "What thoughts are keeping you awake this time?"

I sighed. He knew me so well. "What we learnt today. These Volturri people just seem like trouble. I'm wondering what the Voice's motives are for us going to train with the vampires. Why learn their fighting style?" I whispered and leant back with my head against his muscled chest. I couldn't ever have said that to anyone else in the Flock. Fang was my right wing man.

"I don't know Max. I've been thinking too. Maybe it's because we need to learn how vampires fight so we can learn how to defeat them. Maybe these Italian vampires are who we need to take down next. Maybe that's how we will save the world."

"But that doesn't make sense. They're meant to be the law keepers. Keep the strays in line. It's because of them we don't have a good old human bloodbath every day from vampires," I whispered back, frowning. I could see his point but it didn't add up.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Max. They seemed pretty out of line when it came to Nessie."

"That's because of the other vampire babies," I sighed.

He looked at my face and blinked. "Are you _defending_ vampires?" he asked.

I scowled. "No! I'm just trying to figure this out." I sighed. "It's giving me a migraine."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll kiss it better. Has the Voice said anything else of importance lately?" I was distracted by the kisses he was placing all over my face but I finally managed to answer his question. "No, nothing. Hasn't spoken up in agers."

"Max?" he asked. "Where do you think all the M-Geeks and everything are?"

"I don't know. It's making me uneasy. Last time this happened with Erasers and then we got Flyboys. I can't help but think they're making a new and improved Flock-Hunting creature. One worse than M-Geeks."

He was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking. How very un-Fang like. Haha. "Guess we wait and find out," he said with a shrug. He started to rub circles on my back between my wings as the minutes ticked by in silence. I felt myself getting drowsy.

"You're making me sleepy," I accused him and yawned. "Night."

He chuckled softly. "Night Max. Love you," he whispered, kissed my temple and got up to go to his bed to sleep. I stayed there for a moment, stunned, before getting up and going to my own bed.

I needed a good nights sleep. We started training tomorrow. God knows this would be hard.

We went to a small café for breakfast the next morning. After eating our fill we set off for the Cullen's. Our training had begun.

"Okay, well, we'll see what you can do then work from there," Emmett said. He seemed to be the most into this training gig. I couldn't say that I was happy with that cause lets face it – he was a mountain of muscle, seriously and could crush us to a pulp in two seconds – and that'd just as an accident. I had just found out he was super strong. Stronger then the other vampires. Exactly what I needed.

"Nudge and I will go first," Angel announced happily. She glanced over at Edward who was sitting on the 'side lines' with the other vampires, Jacob and his little pack, watching, and smiled at him. He grinned back. I gritted my teeth. Ever since we had landed here this morning they had been best buds. Bella, who can protect others minds from mind abilities as well as her own, had put her shields down. Angel could now read and send thoughts to all of the vamps except Bella. Bella couldn't stop protecting her mind so Angel couldn't pick anything up from her. It made me wary – well, more wary.

"Be careful guys. Don't kill each other," I called out to them.

"Don't use your powers," Emmett said. "Just your fighting skills."

Nudge threw herself at Angel, aiming to kick her in the stomach. Angel spun and grabbed her leg. Nudge went to punch Angel and Angel blocked, letting go of her leg. Angel pounced in and swung at Nudge who ducked then swung her legs out and knocked Angel off her feet. Angel, lying on her back on the damp ground, slammed both her feet into Nudge's stomach and jumped up. Nudge took two seconds to recover then she was in again. They kept exchanging blows, punches and kicks.

I couldn't help but feel a little proud. Those were _my_ mutant bird kid flock members. Practically family.

I looked over at the spectators. They were all watching intently. Jacob, Emmett, Edward and Jasper kept moving as if they were the ones in the fight. Seth and Leah, Jacob's pack, were both watching with wide, awed eyes. Leah sat as far away from the vampires as possible

Dang right, I thought proudly. They should be awed. Nudge and Angel moved as quick as lightning. Just watching them, I saw how skilful they were. It wasn't the first time I'd seen them fight but, usually, being under attack myself made it a wee bit difficult to watch and admire them while they fought. Being a mutant bird kid with wings was hard sometimes. I sighed.

"That's enough," Emmett called out. "Unless you have something else to show?"

"No, not without using our powers," Angel sang.

"You're very good," Emmett said as Angel and Nudge walked over to the 'side line' and plonked down on the grass. "Who's next?"

"Ig, Gazzy, it's your turn," I said and they jumped up, already grinning like the madmen they are.

"Iggy fights?" Seth asked. "Even though he can't see?"

"Of course I do," Iggy snapped. "How else do you think I've stayed alive for this long?"

Seth mumbled an apology but Iggy ignored it, already focusing on Gazzy. They fought each other for a good ten minutes before Emmett called a stop. "That was awesome, dude," Jacob said as they sat down.

"You wait till you see Max and Fang," Gazzy said. "They rock the house."

I smiled and stood up. A glance at Fang told me he thought it was funny to. His mouth moved up half a centimetre – the ultimate show of emotion from Mr. Emotionless.

"Don't break me, Max," he said as he cracked his neck. I smiled at him. "You either. I prefer my body whole," I said.

_Don't hold back at all, Max. Picture Fang as an Eraser,_ the Voice said.

No way! I'd kill him then, I thought.

_Fight at your best, Max. It'll make a whole lot of difference. Impress them. Although they haven't said anything and haven't thought it because of the mind readers, the werewolves are here to gauge your skills and report back to the La Push elders. Show them something good, Max,_ the Voice said.

I spun and glared at Jacob, Seth and Leah. They looked back at me surprised. "Right. I'll give them something to report," I said, still staring. I didn't like being watched or tested. Seth blushed, Jacob looked stunned and Leah looked angry. "How did she know? We didn't say or think anything," I heard her mutter.

"Kay, let's go, Fang," I said and got into a fighting stance. He moved forward, quicker than any of the others and threw a punch at my face. I knew he was faking it so I was prepared when his left hand came up to punch me in the stomach. I blocked it with a kick then spun around, carrying the momentum and hit his side with my leg. I pulled my right hand up to punch him but he blocked it and snapped a kick of his own. I blocked it and punched his stomach before spinning around to kick him. He caught my leg and pushed it aside. I caught my balance quick enough to stop his next punch and kick. I wasn't quick enough, though, to stop the kick from his other leg. He hit me on my left side and I saw stars for a second. I had forgotten how strong he was.

But I wouldn't let a _boy_ beat me.

I spun around and hit him with a good old roundhouse kick. He punched me and I punched him back. I kicked him at the same time as I punched. He knocked me off my feet, like Nudge had done to Angel. Angel had only stopped Nudge's attack for a second, though, when she kicked Nudge back. When I kicked back, it was with all my force, and heck, it was a kick that would have broken a normal man's ribs. Fang's ribs didn't break, thankfully, but he did go flying backwards. I jumped to my feet and threw a punch at him. He blocked it and threw a punch and a kick at me. I stopped the kick but received a punch to my face. Back and forth it went, for what seemed like hours.

"You guy's done?" Emmett called out to me, breaking me out of my trance of 'block, block, punch, kick, block, punch, punch, kick, block'. That trance was an automatic thing that happened to me whenever I was in a fight. I stepped back from Fang. "Yeah. You guys seen enough?"

"Yes. Definitely," Carlisle said as he walked forwards. "You are both exceptional fighters. But I bet you were holding back, some, to save from hurting each other too much. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah. I didn't wantto _kill_ him," I said. Fang shot me a rare smile, successfully turning my insides to cream cheese.

"Thanks for not breaking me, Max," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and pecked him on his lips.

"So, who's the best fighter here?" Jasper asked.

"Probably Max," Fang said. "She's wicked in battle. You just got a demo. A taste tester."

"Fang's as good as me," I said quickly as everyone turned to face me. I shot him the bird.

"Yeah, but Max, you haven't seen yourself fighting when you verse M-Geeks or Erasers or Flyboys," Nudge said.

"Yeah, Max. It's different from when you fight with Fang," Gazzy said. "Your more aggressive and ready to really kill someone when its one of Them."

"That's 'cause she loovveeesss Fang," Iggy crowed. "She loves him this much," he said and held out his hands in a demonstration.

I had a sudden flash back of when I was delirious, months ago, getting my chip taken out by Doctor Martinez. I had done exactly that. But only Fang, Mom, and Ella were there. So that meant . . .

I rounded on Fang. "You told them about that," I shrieked at him while Iggy, Gazzy and the girls burst out laughing. He shrugged and looked guilty. I stared at him and he winced. "Sorry Max," he muttered.

"You do know I was delirious then, right, Iggy?" I said. "So it doesn't really count."

He shrugged and stopped laughing. "So does that mean you don't looovveeee him?" he asked and I shrieked again.

"You know I do. Now, stop it. This conversation is over," I yelled and stomped off, leaving them all laughing behind me. I so didn't want to discuss that with _Iggy_.

"Lunch is ready," Esme called out. We all went inside for some lunch. Iggy and Gazzy were still laughing.

"Oh, come off it, guys. It wasn't _that_ funny," I hissed at them when we were sitting at the Cullen's massive dining table.

"Oh, it was," Gazzy choked out. "We got you to _admit_ that you loved _Fang_." He and Iggy started laughing even harder and they were lucky that Esme came out with Spaghetti Bowl right then because I would've happily killed them.


	5. Chapter 5

The werewolves raced off after lunch to report the La Push elders. Scum bags. I didn't like what they did. Made them look like spies, which, in my eyes lets face it, wasn't a good place to be. For _them_.

"What day is it, Esme?" Nudge asked out of the blue.

"The 17th, dear. Why?" Esme said. I didn't get it. She was a _motherly_ vampire. Always calling you 'sweetie' or 'dear' or 'honey'. It didn't make sense. She should be 'arghh! I will suck your blood'. And honestly, the last time anyone had 'mothered' us – apart from my mum, but that's different – it was Anne Walker and we all know how _that_ turned out. So let's just say I was a little, erm, wary. Paranoid. Take your pick.

"Just wondering. Max," Nudge said, turning to look at me with wide eyes. "Aren't we meant to pick Total up today?"

I racked my brains, trying to remember. Total and Akila had decided to get married a couple of weeks ago. They were now officially joined for life and off on their very own sweet, disturbing, doggish honeymoon. Hell, I didn't know dogs _had_ honeymoons! Anyway, he was off in one of them five star dog-boarding places with Akila, experiencing the better things in life. I only agreed to it because he had begged and grovelled his way into guilt tripping me. If I hadn't had the Maximum Ride bankcard, I would never have agreed. It cost a bloody fortune! He insisted on beds and a television. A dog having a television on a honeymoon! That was officially the weirdest sentence ever. Anyone who didn't know me or my life would already be showing me to the mental hospital. Kind of sad, honestly, when you think about it.

"Yes. That's right," I said slowly. "We'll go get him and his bride now." I grimaced.

I made the whole Flock come, ignoring Iggy and Gazzy's pleas to stay. I wasn't going to leave anyone alone in a vampire house. I needed them with me. I needed to watch over them. I couldn't do that if they stayed here. It was a two-hour flight to Total's doggy hotel. We flew straight there, not having to stop because of rain, thankfully. Angel and Nudge were chatterboxes the whole way. Iggy and Gazzy started planning something and Fang was characteristically quiet.

All of us paraded in, got Akila the giant malamute and Total and then paraded right out of there. The man who led us to Total and Akila's room was a bit surprised when we all started talking to him as if he could understand. Total had been 'playing dumb' as he put it for the last week, not wanting to call attention to himself and disturb his 'romantic' honeymoon. I had the pleasure of listening to him complain how hard it was not to ask for specific meals and channels on television. A mutant talking dog can be seriously annoying. After comparing the service there to the Hilton, he moved on to how great Akila was.

"Total, just shut it, okay? We need to tell you about what we've been up to while you were out honeymooning with your sweetheart . . ." I said and explained our crazy situation to the dog.

"Great! Just great! I leave you guys for a week and look what you've gone and done. You seriously can't live without me can you? I'm like you freaking baby sitter," he ranted. Suddenly he put on a high-pitched voice and said, "Don't go socialising with the dangerous mythical creatures, bird kids. Time to tuck you into our nice temporary cave home for the night before we have some," here he resorted to his normal voice again and growled, "Gods cursed experiment out to get us."

"Total, I've missed you," Angel said. He looked at her pointedly and she sighed. "And Akila."

"You know, Total, we can't really carry Akila around all the time. She's really heavy," I said.

"She's not fat!" he shouted, outraged. Fang smiled. Iggy burst out laughing along with Nudge and Gazzy.

I widened my eyes in mock horror. "Oh no, I didn't mean that. It's just that with her big fur coat and all . . ." I looked at Total who was flying next to me. He was nodding his head in a satisfied way. "That's right," he muttered to himself. I wondered what they'd fed him at the doggie hotel. Something crazy.

"Anyway," I said, cutting off his mutterings. "We can't carry her around all the time and you're going to want to stay with her and all so I don't know where this leaves us."

He looked at me and gasped. "You're trying to kick me out! After all we've been through, after me growing _wings_ so I could fly with you guys, after the many assassination attempts where I've kept you safe and done some serious ankle mauling, you're kicking me out," he said outraged.

Gee. Hormonal dog or what?

"No, no, I didn't mean that," I said.

"What? I'm not good enough to have a _permanent_ place among your group of thugs?"

"Hey!" Iggy shouted. "We're not thugs!"

"Oh really? I have seen you break into cars, corrupt-" Total started to say.

"It was either that or get caught-" Iggy started to say.

_Max?_ Angel asked in my head.

Yes sweetie? I thought back at her.

_Let me handle this,_ she said. Was it just me or were her thoughts a little smug and impatient?

Well, excuse me if I can't handle a talking dog when he's on a rant. But Total was closest to Angel and might listen to her. But still, she made it sound like I _couldn't_ handle this. Which I could.

"Total," Angel said, gliding effortlessly over to him. "It's just that Akila will probably want to settle down now, am I right?" she asked.

"Well, we did discuss settling down and a family and all," he muttered. I had to press my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing long and hard.

"Well, it's just that you can't do that on the run, can you? And I bet Akila expects you to be there for her, be her 'rock'. You can't even guarantee a sheltered house very night for her. And imagine raising puppies under those conditions!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Dang, she's good, I thought. She either knew what he was thinking and worked off that or knew him on a level that I had never imagined. Or wanted to, for that matter. I _was_ a little bit worried about the puppies bit. I hope it was just a jibe – imagine having talking, flying, baby, small, Total's. Ah.

"I suppose so," Total said. "But I want to be with Akila and with you guys! You're my family."

I know this is going to sound downright sad but I couldn't help but be a little touched by what he said. The mutant dog had touched the mutant bird kid. I knew how much he loved Akila and to say he couldn't decide between us showed how much he loved us, too. We were his family.

But enough of the mushy, roses-and-flowers, horrible, emotional stuff. We're nearly at the Cullen's.

"We'll work something out, Total," Angel said.

He sniffed. "Yeah. I'm sorry, guys, I shouldn't have got angry, it's just-," he said then broke of and shouted, "-wholly hell! Look at the size of those mutts!"

Yep. We were definitely at the Cullen's now. Some of the werewolves – I'm assuming Jacob and his pack since they weren't hell bent on destroying the place – were fighting in the front yard. They were _really_ humungous, the size of horses. Shaggy, clawed, sharp toothed horses.

"Yeah, you're going to be their breakfast," I joked as we landed. He looked at me, appalled and gulped. "Kidding, Total."

"You're absolutely positive it's safe for Akila and me here? The werewolves won't eat us? I know the vampires are vegetarians and they eat animals but I'm an animal. They won't have me for a snack, would they?" he asked a bit shakily.

"No, they'd eat you as a main course," Fang said and we all laughed at the expression on Total's small, black, hairy face. It was good to have him back.

"He's joking, Total," Angel said. "And they won't eat you." Total, sitting in Angel's arms, huffed.

"They swore they wouldn't," I said. Okay, maybe a little white lie but I'd fix that.

"Up for some proper training?" Emmett asked suddenly standing in front of me. I scowled at him and walked past him. _I_ would say when – and if – we trained with these vamps. I had only just landed and he was already in my face.

"Total, that's Emmett, Emmett this is our dog Total," I heard Angel say as I walked towards the front door.

"And my wife, Akila," he said and I heard Emmett's loud laugh boom off forest. I swear, birds literally flew out of the trees when that guy laughed, it was that loud.

"Carlisle," I called as I let myself in their house like I owned the place. Yep, that's me.

"Yes, Maximum?" he asked, appearing out of nowhere. "How may I help you?"

I scowled. "_Now _you sound like the Voice. It's Max, thanks. Oh and I told our dog, Total, that you wouldn't eat him or his wife, Akila. I said you swore. Hope you don't mind and agree to it, cause if you don't we have a pickle," I said as I opened a cupboard. Nope, nothing there. I opened the fridge and grabbed the container of yoghurt and started to chug it down. I finished the yoghurt, got an apple out of the crisper and turned to the stunned vampire standing behind me. "So, we good?"

He cleared his throat. His face was friendly, but, heck, it normally is. Stupid unreadable vampire. "Sure. Did you say your dog had a _wife_?" he asked.

"Yeah. Total can talk. Akila's a normal dog, but god all mighty, never say that to Total if you know what's good for you," I told the vampire. Carlisle was the one I liked the most out of all these freaks.

He grinned then disappeared. I walked outside to find the werewolves surrounding Total in a circle. He was barking and running around in circle letting out a string of swear words we'd learnt from the sewer tunnels of New York. "Let me at ya, you stupid werewolf. You don't stand a chance against me. Show you for trying to smell Akila." On and on it went. I'm pretty sure all the werewolves were mentally laughing as they taunted him.

"Total, chill," Iggy said.

I decided I would leave it for Iggy to handle. Instead, I went to have a good, detailed look at the Cullen's property. We might need to do a quick U & A or need weapons quickly. Fang joined me silently while I made a mental map of the place in my mind.

Fang's hands started moving when we were walking back to the Flock. I recognised our secret hand signal language. 'Are we in?' he said. I stopped and stared at him for a moment, searching his dark eyes. They were unreadable. I sighed. 'Voice says yes. Kids want to. I need to. Bloody mission.' I signalled back in short, slipped sentences using our hand signals.

"Akila, Total," I called out, walking over to where they were sitting talking to some now human werewolves with the rest of the Flock. All the vampires were inside the massive house and I couldn't help but be relieved. "Go find something to do. We have some training to do."

"Really, Max?" Gazzy asked, staring at me in disbelief.

"We already started it."

"Well, we didn't really, it's just that I thought you'd get all protective and only let us do demonstrations," he said, shrugging.

"Well, I know you guys want to but listen, keep an eye out. Boghouses. Polaroid. Tinsel," I said using our secret language's words for 'beware', 'danger', 'guards up'. You know the usual. "Not a millimetre out of place, right? No getting ferret." 'Ferret' was our word for describing how we felt when we let our guards down a bit, get too comfortable and wasn't as attentive as usual. "Comprehend?"

"Yes, Max," they all said at the same time and nodded.

"Now you're scaring me. You're all Flyboy-ish," I said.

"Flock, Pack, come here, _now_," I heard Jasper yell from the front step. He looked aggressive and kept scanning the yard around the mansion. Instantly I was on hyper red-alert. What was going on?

_Here comes the storm, Max,_ my Voice supplied helpfully.

"What storm?" I muttered.

Think of what Fang and you were musing about. Think about when this has happened in the past.

"Musings, in the past," I murmured. Suddenly it clicked. "The storms coming!" I shouted and ran inside the house. The Flock followed suite, than Total and Akila, then the werewolves.

"What storm?" Jasper asked. All the Cullen's were sitting in the lounge room looking grim. "How do you know what's coming?"

"I wouldn't say I know what's coming, exactly," I said. I paused and then sighed. "Guys, remember the 'calm' between the Erasers and Flyboys? It's like this only with M-Geeks and some other unknown."

"Wonton," Fang muttered.

All vampires and werewolves looked at him in confusion. Apart from Edward, the dirty little mind reader. "It means fight in their code language," he explained to the others. They all looked at us, surprised. Rosalie raised her eyebrows. Emmett laughed – everything was a joke to this guy. Carlisle frowned. Alice looked like she wasn't with us properly and the others faces were unreadable.

"Omega," Alice murmured. "Lots of Omega's."

"_What!_" I shouted at her.

She seemed to snap out of fairyland. She looked at me and frowned, looking concerned. "I see at least ten Omega's coming. You guys are fighting them."

Nudge, who was leaning against the wall, sank down slowly, "Oh no, Max. We can't beat Omega's."

"Sweetie, we can. We know their flaw; they can't track fast movements with their eyes. We can do what I did back in Germany," I said and put my arm around her dark shoulders.

"And I can't see where their eyes are, Max," Iggy said in a defeated tone.

"Buddy, I never thought I'd say this but where are your 50 trillion bombs going to be used? You spend all that effort making, hiding and keeping them from me and you're going to pass up a chance like this? Who are you and what have you done with Iggy!" I demanded, getting to my feet. Everyone was staring at me. Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I decided it was time to get their spirits up with some leader stuff.

"Guy's we've faced stuff like this before. We can do this. We have more powers now then ever before. We're being trained by freaking vampires and werewolves. That won't be what that wacko Director's expecting, will it? We're getting older, faster, stronger more experienced, more stamina, we have a blind pyro who can blast you from here to Tokyo. Gazzy can gas them with his green mushroom cloud thing and they'll be down for weeks. Angel just has to say, 'Look there's a cliff, go jump' and there jumping off a cliff. Nudge, you can get any metal to come to you, right? So that means you can repel it to, my magnetic sister. You could get a bloody fridge and drop it on 'em, I dunno, the possibilities are endless. Fang, gee, they won't even be able to see him and he's a kick-ass fighter. Omega's nothing compared to us," I said firmly.

Oh yeah, who's the bomb?

That's right: _moi_.

"Yeah!" Gazzy said, eyes lighting up. "Maybe I should go get some baked beans. Then they really will be out all week."

"Gazzy, man, you know you can't control yourself with baked beans. If you do eat 'em we'll _all_ be out for a week, dude," Iggy said.

"So are we gonna make 'em mince meat, guys?" I asked before Gazzy and Iggy could get into a fight over Gazzy's disturbing bowel system.

"I'll help! I'll get maul the ankles while you punch their faces," Total said and jumped up.

We all laughed and the mood suddenly lightened.

"Cow swaddle?" I asked. It is our term for 'are we doing this'.

"Bagels!" They all shouted. It basically meant 'eye eye captain'. Captain as in _moi_. I loved being leader, calling the shots, rolling the dice. It's awesome.

"Okay, that's settled," I said, spinning to face the future teller. All the Cullen's looked impressed. Well, I _was_ good at motivational talks. I wasn't leader for nothing, ya know. "When are they coming?"

Alice's face became all dream like again as she focused on the future. "They're coming . . ." she murmured. She shrugged off the fairyland look again and looked directly at me, pausing.

Her eyes flashed to Angel's, then Edwards. "Two days. They seem to be coming from overseas with a male director. You hadn't taken down _all_ of Itex. He, the man, has made many Omegas', and is making more to track you down and capture you, in case these ones fail," she said grimly.

"Will they?" Jasper asked, hovering over her.

I was still shocked. Two days. Two days. Suddenly, I was relieved. We had two days. That almost seemed like weeks now that I thought about it. We had all been in combat unprepared. We could take this on, unprepared, and maybe just pull out of it. If we could take this on prepared, we could plan, and, most probably, win. Suddenly I was grateful for these vampires freak powers.

Jasper stiffened. "How could you be relieved?" he asked me, incredulous. "All the rest of your flock is filled with dread and you're relieved, happy almost. Why?"

Everyone looked at me. I looked at him, staring him down. He didn't flinch or look away like anyone else did. I'd already learnt that he was hard, cool, and experienced in battle. _Very _experienced. "I thought you, of all of us, would understand why I am relieved," I said. "One, we know its coming, we can prepare, which is good, compared to, say, only knowing when it hits you. Secondly, this explains the lack of monsters tracking us down. You probably think I'm mental, but I get edgy when I don't know what's coming at us. I like to know where we stand, who stands around us, how we will survive the next day, or, if we're lucky, month without getting hurt, captured or killed. I can't see the future," I shot a glance at Alice and she grinned, then I turned to Jasper again. "But I like to have a vague idea of what to expect. To at least know who the enemy will be sending out, or who the enemy – _enemies _- are."

_You're learning, Max,_ the Voice said. Thanks, I thought back dryly and turned my attention back to the conversation we could _all_ hear.

He nodded. "You sound like Maria," he said. Then he sighed wearily. "I understand, completely. It just shocked me, feeling it off you. You sound like a war general. You remind me of my days in the south and of my time in the army. You're a smart thinker," he added approvingly.

I shrugged. "Someone around here's got to do it. Only way to stay alive, buddy-o-pal." He barked a laugh, surprising me. I turned to Emmett. "Now, we have agers before this happens and I just gave the heads up for proper training."

"Really?" he asked, beaming.

"What made you change your mind?" Bella asked.

I looked at her coldly. "Does it matter? I have to do this. But, if you must know, we've got nothing else to do, and the Voice got to me."

"Well, as Max said, we have time. Let's go, show her how _we_ fight, just as a taste tester," Emmett said, looking at Jasper.

Jasper grinned widely, showing all his teeth and I had to fight the sudden urge to back away from him. "I bet you I'll win," he said.

Emmett scoffed. "You're on. What should we bet on?" he asked, walking out the backdoor with Jasper. "I think we should make it that . . ." Their voices trailed off as I looked around at the Flock.

"C'mon, you'll love it," Alice trilled happily, grabbing Nudge's hand and bouncing out the door after the other vampires. It took all my will not to run and grab Nudge out of her hold, even if it was a small one. Yes, in case you're wondering I _was_ a bit overprotective. But, growing up with wings in a dog crate with only five people you love and care about in the world does that to you.

"Max," Fang's cool voice said in my ear. "C'mon and stop staring at Alice like that. You look murderous. I know you say to be on guard, but it's not like they're from Itex or anything. All I'm saying is trust them a little bit. Okay?"

I frowned but nodded. I still wasn't comfortable in a house full of vampires though. Nothing he could say would change _that_.

He chuckled, brushed my long dirty blond hair behind my ear and whispered, "I love you, Max." I shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear. It was hard to breath and I had to focus all my will power on not turning around and kissing him senseless.

"Now, now," Bella said in a reproaching way, walking over at a human pace. "Stop overwhelming young Maximum, Fang. It's very rude." She grinned at him and I took the opportunity to reorganise my priorities. Now that that they were under control again, watching the vampires fight was first on my list, and kissing Fang senseless was second. I'd do that when we'd have some time alone together because in this house everyone heard what went on and if the rest of the Flock saw, they'd give us hell about it and freak out cause their suggestive little mutant bird kids.

We flew to a clearing a little way away from the house. The vampires called it 'the baseball clearing', whatever _that___meant. They met us there and when we landed they were already wrestling, making sounds like boulders grinding together. It sent shivers up my spine, like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Berk.

"I can get some training, too," Bella said once we'd landed. "I'm still learning. You guys probably know more then me." She grinned at me. "I go all on instinct; I'm still practically a newborn." _O-Kay, _that was gibberish.

"Bella," Edward said and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Edward, really, I need to learn," she said firmly. He straightened up, his face stony. Bella sighed and started to say something but Nessie bounded up just then, calling, "Mum, Dad, Jacob said that I can go down to La Push to see Billy after this if you say I can." I didn't listen to the reply. I honestly didn't care.

We all sat down at the edges of the clearing to watch the fighting. Thanks to our hawks' sight, we didn't need to be any closer. Angel sat in my lap, eyes wide as one after the other, the vampires versed each other. They really were good fighters. Most of them, anyway. Rosalie kept worrying if her hair was messed up. Esme cringed whenever she had to attack one of her children, and cringed even more when she had to fight Carlisle. Alice danced around them all, sliding out of their grasp like smoke. Emmett fought with his strength, Edward with his speed and the advantage of the others thoughts. Bella was pretty hopeless and I could tell the others weren't going all out on her. Jasper was just plain awesome. He was skilled, experienced, and deadly. I knew straight away that he way, way, way, outdone us. We could all kick-butt, don't get me wrong, but this guy had been fighting for a _century_, in two armies: the mortal, human kind and the deadly, life threatening, immortal vampire kind. Jasper knew what it felt like to be hunted – but he _ruled_ at being the hunter.

If Itex had this one vampire, they'd have us all. It was scary to think about. Imagine if they did get a vampire. They'd make armies, hundreds of human blood sucking monsters. And, guess what? I'm willing to bet my left wing that we'd be on the 'Most Wanted' list, the 'Hit List'. Dang it.


	6. Chapter 6

"I promise not to hurt you," Jasper said seriously. "None of us," he specifically indicated the vampires, "will hurt you. I don't know about the mutts, though." I glanced at the possible threat, the unsure – the _mutt_, the _werewolf_.

_Trust me, Max. They are trustworthy, as long as you do no harm to their people or expose them, which, I believe, you will not do,_ the Voice said. I sighed.

Jacob and his pack had decided to 'watch' us train with the vampires. Somehow, they had ended up being some of the 'teachers', too.

Great, I thought. Just what I need, vampires _and_ werewolves training us.

"Just make sure you don't get, umm, carried away in the moment," I said to Jasper. "Have a drink first, if you need it." He smiled and chuckled at me. The other vampires turned to stare. What? I thought they'd be used to the Avian Americans by now.

_It's not that, Max,_ Angel's voice spoke in my mind. _Jasper is closed off. He doesn't talk as much and everything with everyone else. To them, he is really showing himself to you, opening up. They're all surprised, but happy. Alice is over the moon; she thought he'd only ever really show himself to a Cullen. You're changing that. _

Umm. Right. So, I was making the vampire become sociable. And this was mean to be a good thing? Oh well. It wasn't my fault; I wasn't doing anything. I can't say I wasn't surprised a little too – I tended to make people hate me, not like me. I had a knack for getting under people's skins, not being the life of the party.

"Don't worry, I'm full," he said. Somehow, the impossible happened. I mean the _impossible_ impossible – I actually believed him. I was beginning to trust them. I was loosing my razor sharp steel edge. What was wrong with me!

"Okay, well, let's get going," I said and set my jaw grimly. No matter if I was beginning to trust them, they were still vampires, still going to fight us, even if it _was_ just training. There was still a chance a member of my Flock could get hurt. "Before I think and change my mind," I added.

"Right. Okay, I'll move slower, so you can watch. Try not to hit too hard because you'll break bones if you do. Don't use your powers, also," he said.

Jasper was my trainer for today. Emmett taught Gazzy, Esme worked with Nudge, Alice worked with Iggy and Edward worked with Angel. Carlisle was at work. Jacob played with Nessie. Seth was training Bella. It was strange; they weren't that big of an enemy here. Seth actually _liked_ the vampires. I'm not sure about the others, but I know Edward and Bella liked him, too. And Jacob. I couldn't say anyone was too crash hot on being buddies with good old snarling Leah, but I couldn't say I blamed them.

I walked towards Jasper. This was it. Our training had begun. Oh, joy.

Well, we all know how warrior-like Hollywood-movie-star-looking Jasper was. We also all know how good, skilled and experienced at fighting he is? Right? Right. Well, here's something you _don't_ know: He completely kicked my avian mutant butt from here to next week. Honestly, it was just _sad_ how bad I was compared to him. True, he was the best vampire fighter, but I was the best mutant fighter. I was, lets just say, 'chosen' to save the world – by whack job scientists, so they may've been extra crazy the day they made _that_ decision – but I was meant to be good. How could I possible complete my mission if they're were people – mythical creatures, whatever – like Jasper running around that would snap me like a twig? Like, who the hell thought it would even be _possible_?

_Max, you were made to save the world. Never doubt your strengths, your abilities,_ the Voice said. _If the School thought a vampire would – or could – do a better job than an avian-human hybrid, they would have made vampires. _

"Well, Max," Fang said. "You just got rings run around you. By a male, too. That must've got your knickers in a knot."

I snarled at him. I might be able to admit that Jasper had beat me, but that didn't mean he could. He should watch himself, too. I was still a better fighter than him, and I would bring my wrath down on him if need be. "I'd hold your tongue, _boy,_" I said. "He might run rings around me, but I run rings around you." I walked off into the house to get a drink of juice.

"Phew," Bella said. "You're really good, Max."

I shrugged as I got a drink. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "I've got lots to learn. Jasper proved that today."

"The day anyone beats Jasper will be the day pigs fly," she said and laughed. I grinned at her.

I had still learnt a lot from my spar with Jasper. He had taught me how to do some pretty cool stuff. How to punch in several different ways – ways I didn't already know and helped me perfect other stuff. Soft spots that hurt when hit, pinched and kicked on humans. Of course, that would be useless against a Flyboy, but it was all helping me become a better fighter.

"You guys, c'mon. U and A," I said. "We're having the rest of the day off."

"Where are we going, Max? Can we go down to that cool place in Seattle? Umm, what's it called? The Space Needle? Or the markets or something? I could buy a scarf, and a new jacket. Oh and I _need_ some boots. Did you see those boots in the shop window the other day? They were so awesome. I remember Gazzy knocked down the displays when we went shopping one day and you made us run from security –" Nudge blabbered.

"Yes, yes, okay. Whatever, lets get out of here."

She squealed and hugged me. "Oh and we should stop at a Starbucks!" I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"Time to hit the air, guys," I said. I ran, jumped and snapped out my massive wingspan. Behind me I heard the others leap into the air behind me. The Vampires – having _some_ sense and knowing me a little bit – didn't object to my sudden departure. Just as well, because they ain't got any say.

"Maybe I can go flying with them, one day. It'd be the best thing ever, Dad. Please can I, Mum?" I heard Nessie say before I was out of flying range.

Sure, the kid was cute, smart, and nice but I wasn't a taxi. Next thing you know the mutant bird kids would be at the next Carnival, $4 a ride. Pfft. They can keep dreaming. I wasn't some novelty ride.

_No, your not, Max,_ the Voice said. _Your more important than a novelty ride – you're here to save the world, as the bigger picture. Right now, you seem to be concentrating on half your present goals: the vampires. Don't forget the wolves, and their secret, Max. _

Oh, yeah, I though back to it. Why can't you just _tell_ me the secret if you're so smart?

_I don't know it, Max._

Then how do you know there is a secret? I thought back at it.

_I have my sources. Also, the only ones who know the secret are the wolves, and yet they only know part of it. The first ever Director knows it all. But he is long dead, and you need to find the pieces, Max. The wolves are just the beginning_, the Voice said in its bleak monotone.

Great! Just what I need. The mythical, shape changing creatures were the beginning. If so, I can easily say that I didn't want to know what the _end_ was.

Blimey.

"Okay, guys. Let's go," I called out over the wind. I titled my wings so I soared in a big, graceful ark and headed for Seattle, via my own, personal, compass inside me. Yep. That's right – I had a compass inside. An eternal sense of direction.

Bet you're jealous, right?

We had a jolly good time at Seattle. Kidding! _They_ – Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy – might have had a great time in the place, but Fang and I didn't. It sucked. It was all crowds and being bustled about like sheep in a paddock. Then Nudge decided she wanted everything in _every_ shop, no matter the cost of the frilly item or clothing, or the knee high designer boots. Hey! They're going to come in handy, when it comes to, say, fighting for our lives against a super enhanced experiment called Omega, _tomorrow_. Yeah, we like lived two lives, like Hannah Montana, only much more dangerous. Not dangerous as in 'Oh no, people mustn't know I'm a superstar, that'd ruin my whole life' more like the 'Getting captured to be 'retired' or killed outright' kind of dangerous. Shopping, trying on clothes, getting ice-cream, throwing coins into fountains and making wishes one day, the next fighting with vampires and werewolves against a super speedy, smart, strong science experiment that's hell bent on either killing us or capturing us for unknown reasons – well, I know they'd be bad reasons, but I don't think that counts as knowing _what_ the reasons are. Evil scientists seriously aren't the type to send an evil creation out after you for the sake of giving you a Christmas gift. Nah, more like killing, capturing, torture, like I said before.

"I love this top," Nudge sang, holding up one of the thousands of tops she guilt tripped me into buying for her. "I recon it makes my eyes stand out more, don't'cha ya think?" she asked me.

"Uh, sure, sweetie," I said. What did I know about eye colours clashing with shirts or whatever? Zilch. What did I know about survival and fighting skills? Basically I knew the whole book, when it came to that boat. **(A/N Did that even make sense? Hope it did)**

Iggy laughed outright behind me. "Your asking Max?" he demanded. "She wouldn't know the difference between a shirt and shorts, her fashion sense is that bad." Gazzy started laughing with him. I ignored them. Who says you need _fashion sense_ to save the world?

"I still think you should have bought those clothes from that shop next to the bookshop. They were _so_ pretty, Max," she said. "Especially those jeans."

"I'm right with the clothes I got, sweetie," I said. I had to restrain from saying how those 'pretty' clothes cost enough to feed us for a day. That was a lot; trust me, since we ate a lot more than the average dinky human.

"We're back," Angel sang as she swung open the hotel door. "Max, Fang said I couldn't get five smoothies!" She pouted.

"Well, even for you that would be a bit much," Total huffed from where he was curled up on a bed with Akila.

"But he let me get four," she continued, ignoring Total, beaming like it was the best achievement in the world.

"You better have gotten my espresso," Total said, jumping down off the bed to inspect the contents off Fang's bag. Since he and Angel had gone and got dinner, it smelt dang good and Total gave his approval for tonight's feast. Not that anyone besides Akila paid him much attention – we were too busy inhaling our burgers, fries, smoothies, and calamari.

"Mmm, that was good," I sighed, patting my bloated stomach.

"Too good," Gazzy said, smiling wickedly. "Fire in the hole!" he shouted, cackling maniacally. I widen my eyes, and retreated to the far corners of the room just as a green mushroom cloud escaped the Gasman's butt along with a sound like a chainsaw being fired to life. When the mushroom cloud started coming towards me, I nearly gagged from the smell. "Oh, your just wrong, Gazzy. That reeks so bad," I said as I stepped out of the room, followed by the other members of my Flock who were effected by Gazzy's farts and wanted to breathe clear, fresh, pure, non-Gazzy-fied air.

"Max?" Iggy asked hours later. All the kids were all asleep apart from Iggy, Fang and me. "What's going to happen tomorrow? I can't see, so when it comes to Omega . . . " his voice trailed off.

"Ig, you'll be fine. Like I said before, you've got your bombs, and besides, you know we've got your back," I said. He still looked troubled but nodded anyway.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack," he said, yawning. "Don't get up to too much, love birds," he added, as he walked to his room, which he shared with Gazzy.

"It's quite true, that statement," Total said groggily as he walked through the door Iggy just walked out of. "Your in love, and your birds. Get it? Lovebirds?" He yawned widely, showing his canines.

I frowned at him. "What are you doing, Total?"

He yawned again. "Need a drink. So tired," he added with yet another yawn. I jumped up off the couch and got him a bowl of water. "What? No coffee?" he asked, outraged. "Total, it's eleven at night. I don't need you to get caffeine in you, _now_. In the morning, sure," I told the dog. He grumbled something, drank his water and paraded back into Iggy and Gazzy's room.

I walked back over to the couch Fang's sitting on. "That dog really gets on my nerves," I muttered as I sat down. Fang grinned at me and took my hand. Things like that used to make me nervous and awkward. Now, I was calmed by it. It still had an _enormous_ effect on me, made me go all fuzzy, but it was good now, not bad.

"He's funny though," Fang said. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "What?" he whispered when I continued to stare at him.

"You," I said, moving closer to him. "Showing, no, telling about your emotions. I thought it'd never happen." He scowled at me. Then sighed.

"What really is going to happen tomorrow?" he asked me.

I sighed, too. "I'm not sure. I do know – maybe we'll thrash them. Well, that's at least what I hope will happen. I told the kids that, but I'm really not sure."

"The vampires will be there. Omega can't match _them_," he pointed out.

"I'm not sure they'll help. I know they'll want to – just look at how Emmett is when it comes to fighting. But, they can't expose themselves. I understand that. Omega could have, like, I dunno, cameras in his clothes, reporting to the headquarters or something. It's to dangerous for them, with those Volturri around, as well," I said.

"Suppose," he said. He kissed the top of my head before turning invisible. I didn't miss the grin that vanished as he did so.

"Fang, stop it," I said. I got creeped out when he did that. I was leaning against him, so when he turned invisible, it looked like I was hanging – sort of – in mid air. It made me feel weird, too. I could feel him, but not see him. "It's creepy." He chuckled and suddenly he was visible again. "It's fun though," he said.

I jumped up off the couch. "'Night, invisible man. I'm gonna catch some Z's before our big show down tomorrow," I said then grimaced. I made it sound like some rodeo show down with guns and tumble weeds floating around in some cowboy movie. One of the ones where the guys – its always men, isn't it? Whats Hollywood got against us kick-ass girls? – and shoot each other to pieces. Not my thing.

I got into bed, falling asleep instantly. Fang could have first watch.

Dang, Bella could cook good. Seriously, Iggy was our own little Flock master

Chef but she was like the emperor of the master chefs or something. Not that I objected. Anything that wasn't desert rat or some scums leftovers that I'd found in a dumpster or some of the School's poor mush excuse for food was good tucker.

Total and Akila were down at Bella's dads house. Total had wanted to stay and fight with us, 'Do some serious ankle mauling' as he said, but I'd made them go. Honestly, he didn't have a chance, the poor little guy. He only gave a halfhearted protest before agreeing to go with Akila to Chief Swan's, saying he'd kill us if we

"Aren't you guys nervous?" Nessie asked us as we shoved our fourth load of Bella's pastries in our mouths. She sat there, perfect posture and all, taking dainty little bites of her pastry, not spilling a crumb. Maybe, possibly, if we'd always had enough to eat like her, we'd eat like the Queen, too. Or, then again, maybe not. Seeming how we were mutant bird kids and on various unknown evil take-over-the-world kinda people's hit list, 'must obtain' list, whichever, take your pick, we probably would never eat like the Queen.

"Nope," Nudge said, sitting back and popping her P. "I'm full. And jealous. Look at Alice's skirt!"

"Thanks, Nudge. We still haven't gone shopping. Maybe tomorrow, when the fighting's done?" Alice beamed at the possibility. So did Nudge. I shuddered. I'm pretty sure the rest of the flock, besides maybe Angel, did too.

"Yeah! Then I can get those shoes," Nudge said happily.

"But you're not nervous?" Renesme asked. "Not even a little bit?"

"Of course I am," I said getting up from their nice dining table. That's another thing I've never really had in my life – a dining table. Never really sat around the table for Christmas or Thanks Giving. Well, I have actually, at Anne Walkers but normally it's a whole love your family and be grateful for each other event, when really she was, I'm-an-evil-white-coat-with-the-mutant-bird-kids-wrapped-around-my-little-finger-I'm-going-to-betray-them-soon kinda person. In my books, that doesn't count as anything. Not worth a dine. "But not about the fight. Alice and Nudge shopping – now that's got me scared. Quaking in my boots kinda scared, and trust me, that doesn't happen often."

Renesme frowned and tilted her head, looking at me thoughtfully. Probably trying to figure out why it didn't occur to her before that I'm insane. I get that a lot these days.

Actually, I was nervous. I was mental quaking in my boots. I'd rather not face an impossibly fast, smart, strong, soul-less evil Frankenstein today. No thanks. I wish I could sing that little song kids who have normal lives sing on days when they think it's the end of the world because its raining: rain, rain, go away, come again another day. Only my version would be: Omega, Omega, go away, come again another day.

If only it was that easy.

"And you have every right to be," Bella said, picking up my dirty plate as she zipped around the dining room. Gee, I was living the life here, wasn't I? "I know from experience that it's frightening to shop with Alice."

"How long, Alice?" Emmett asked.

She got her 'I'm-in-pixie-land' look on her face. "An hour and a half," she said.

"It sucks so bad that we can't fight," Emmett said. "You guys are lucky. Wish I could fight these super Omega things."

"I'd happily swap places with you," I told the fight-obsessed vampire. "Fighting is getting _so_ tiring these days." Emmett laughed.

For the next hour we flew around and watched tellie and ate. Basically, we just hung around the Cullen's. Jacob and his pack showed up and we talked with them. When we only had half an hour to go, Carlisle made us all stretch and stuff. I personally didn't see the point but when I told him so he went off in a Nudge-like doctor lecture about muscles and bones and ligaments. I snapped at him that I'd stretch and there we were – six mutant bird kids in a vampire's backyard doing aerobics. That is something I'd never expected myself to be doing. Something I'd never really _wanted_ to do.

"Five minutes," Alice said.

We were standing in the 'baseball clearing' waiting for the Omega's to arrive for our little fight to the death. The vampires were going to watch from a distance our fight 'To get a better take on our skills' or so Emmett said. Honestly, I think they were curious and worried. Worried because we might get hurt or that the Omega's might go to Fork's and force them to expose themselves 'cause they couldn't let anything happen to any Forks residents. Worried, I think, for us. Not that they needed to be. Not that I liked them to be worried. They should get their noses outta our lives.

"Got your bombs, Iggy?"

"Duh, Max," he said.

"Just checking," I snapped at him. Well, I'm so-rry if I liked to be prepared, double check.

"Drat this rain," Gazzy said. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, reminding me he had to get it cut. Funny, isn't it, that I think of all this Mum stuff right before a massive battle? My mind works in strange ways . . .

_Pay attention, Max,_ the Voice said. _You cannot afford to make mistakes and be careless now. _I ignored it.

"A minute and a half," Alice called over to us. Dang. This rain was a thorn in my backside. We couldn't fly too high because the rain turned to hail pretty much and hit us like little bullets. On the ground, we were getting drenched. Oh, it was totally a win win situation.

The Omega's – about … of them – emerged from the forest on the other side of the clearing. They all looked like the original Omega I had versed back in Germany. They all did everything in sync with each other. Honestly, it was scary. Compared to us standing there in out daggy clothes, all unorganised and them standing there in their matching outfits and ramrod straight backs and everything. It was like the Navy Seals verse the school dodge ball team.

Only the dodge ball team were mutant bird kids with powers that the Navy Seals didn't have. And the Navy Seals were Frankenstein's. The dodge ball team was going to kick the Navy Seals butts from here to Antarctica.

"Surrender, avian hybrids," one Omega said. "Come with us."

"Right," I scoffed. Seriously, you'd think by now that they'd realise that that would never ever happen. Or, if they didn't know that, that I would – and never will, without a doubt – listen to and obey orders. "As if that'll ever happen."

The male director stepped out from the trees. He strode forward, between the Omega's. He was tall, buff – but nothing compared to Emmett – with grey streaked brown hair and black eyes and a tight mouth. "Smile often?" I asked him sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Surrender now and you will not be harmed. You have no choice," he said firmly.

I laughed. "Oh, but we _do_ have a choice, you see. We're not going to come calmly, quietly, bucko," I sneered at him. "Not in your wildest dreams."

"This is your last chance," he said. "Come of your own free will now or be taken by force. Your choice"

"That doesn't sound like a choice to me. It sounds like two forms of _capture_ one nice, one not so nice. Listen here, pal, these are my options, One: go away. Go back to your evil little lair. But that just means confronting you later because I'm going to have to destroy you sooner or later. Or option number Two: We," I gestured towards the Flock. "Kick your butts."

He laughed. "You missed your chance, _mutant_. I'll take you by force then. Omega," he called out. "Attack them. Capture them all. Let none escape."

The Omega's, much like the one I versed, did so without a question. Just looking at them I knew they were shells – now that sounds weird but its dang right the truth. They didn't have souls, or whatever. Like Jeb said. I felt sorry for them in a little, insignificant way.


	7. Chapter 7

They marched forward. Ten on six. Well, they had the numbers. We had the gifts. They had the strength and most probably skills, too. Well, guess what? We had strength and some dang good skills, too.

They _didn't_ have guns, thankfully. I mean, we're kick-ass fighters but we're not bullet proof. Seriously, we can always dream but we lean towards the Matrix style more.

"Iggy," I called out, blinking the rain out of my eyes. I prefer to see the monsters I'm going to fight. "Gazzy."

"Finally got her approval," Iggy said to Gazzy as he pulled out a whopping big bomb. Jeezums. I had _no idea_ their bombs were that _big_. How, for Christ's sake, did he hide them? I would question him later when we _weren't_ fighting to avoid capture.

Gazzy cackled manically. "I wouldn't go that far," I told him but I don't think he heard 'cause right then a massive _bang_ followed by a big _whoosh_ and fire and smoke erupted from the explosive Iggy had just thrown at the Omega scum bags. Serves them right.

"Oh yeah," Gazzy cried. "Say hello to my little friend," he said seriously, chucking his own bomb. It was a perfect imitation of that guy's voice from that movie. _Bang_ then _whoosh_ and more fire. Still the Omega's came at us, untroubled by the fire. Jeez, even _I _would think twice when I was having bombs thrown at me. And I'm _the_ Maximum Ride. God, what do they feed these guys?

Nudge was doing her little magnetic thing. She had brought along some good ol' butcher knives to play with. Watching the knives imbed themselves in an Omega's chest I decided that Nudge could be very scary. And that I wasn't going to let her carry around butcher knives when we roamed around the country, running from various _things_ in our usual cool style that only we have. Definitely on my 'No-way, keep dreaming' list, right alongside guns.

_Can't get into their heads, Max,_ Angel said in my mind. I nodded. Okay, Angel. Just don't get hurt, please, I thought. I hope she heard. The last thing I wanted to see was Angel squished like a mozzie on a windshield. Yuck, I just grossed myself out.

"Fire in the hole!" Gazzy shouted and flipped around like a fish and bent over so his butt was facing the Omega's. They started running towards us and I had a moment to think that if Gazzy wasn't careful they'd think his butt would be a nice launch pad for them to kick, sending him flying to Antarctica. I shouldn't have worried, though. Just like back at the auction in Miami with that box-faced idiot, the Uber Director, a green mushroom cloud exploded out his rear end, efficiently gagging, and knocking the one closest to him, unconscious.

Let's give it up for Gazzy's bowel system! I'd never thought I'd be glad that the guy could fart like he does. Gee, what has the world come to?

"Don't let them escape!" The Director screamed. Jeez, take a chill pill; you'll give yourself a heart attack.

An Omega was running at me. Well, here came the _interesting_ stuff. Time for some fun. Now, me being all paranoid and protective of my flock, I just _had_ to do a quick 360 and check on everyone. Iggy was helping Gazzy fight one, punching and kicking like a mad man while Gazzy made faces and waved his hand in front of it's face. Nudge was extracting her knives, magnetically, from one Omega while waving at another and punching it. Well, that just proves that women are multi-talented, doesn't it? Angel was fighting one, waving her small little hands in front of their faces while talking to it. I have no idea why she was talking, or what about, but she was. I'd ask her 'bout that later. Fang, I couldn't see him. But I _did_ see an Omega shoot forward in the air, probably just being kicked from behind by Fang.

In the two split seconds before the Omega punched me, I had one, stupid, horrible, un-Max like thought: I wish I could see Fang. He's so hot when he fights.

When the Omega's fist connected with my stomach, I felt the wind go out of me with a _whoosh_. I recon just then I would have given a fish a run for its money with the whole gasping fish-out-of-water expression. I shook my head – I could ignore pain and spun around with my personal favourite – a roundhouse kick. Don't blame me – I was caught up in the moment and forgot to wave to it before I attacked. The Omega grabbed my leg and twisted – let's say ouch! Man, he still had the same super reflexes as I remembered. He yanked my leg, probably trying to dislocate my hip. I still don't know how I did it, but I got my leg free from his vice-like grip. I instantly jumped forwards, waving my hand like I was crazy, trying to ignore the way my leg was throbbing. I kicked with my other leg and he stumbled back half an inch. I punched, then kicked then punched then kicked. Still didn't faze him much.

I still could hear the Flock fighting, and the Directors screeches. I quickly finished of my Omega and went to help Angel with hers. I took a page from Iggy's book – I hit it while little Angel waved.

Fang materialised next to me just as the Omega Angel and I were working on fell to the ground. "There's three left. The Directors gone," he reported.

"Where? When?" I asked. I scanned the clearing for the Director. I had a bone to pick with him. I couldn't see him, at all.

"Just a moment ago. Left like a bat outta hell, though. He's gone by now, I saw a copter take off. You want him?" Fang said, jerking his thumb at the Omega that was making its way towards Angel, Fang and I with deadly grace.

I grinned at him. "You saved one for me. How nice," I said sarcastically before walking over to meet the Omega. Well, I did win in the end – _of course_ – but the little super boy managed to land a blow. Thanks to him I now had a nice purple-blue bruise on my left cheek. Not a good look, trust me. I was peeved at it, so I put my anger for looking bad into my blows. Now he didn't stand a chance. Poor sucker.

"Right," I said, grimacing as Iggy lightly ran his fingers over my cheek, surveying the damage. I seriously thought my cheekbone was crushed. No joke, those little horrors could put a bit of oomph behind their blows. "You all okay?"

"Yes," Nudge said. "But I don't think I'd even be able to move a fork."

Hmm. So her powers can be . . . depleted? Never thought that could happen. But it did make sense. Fang couldn't always be invisible; I get tired when I fly super fast, too, despite my mucho de stamina.

"Yeah," Iggy said. "What did it look like, man?" he asked Gazzy. He and Gazzy embarked on a long, detailed, _boring_ description of the results and aftermath of their homemade explosives. Seeming how Gazzy was acting like normal, had no major injuries and all, I took it he was fine.

"I'm good," Angel said.

"Me too," Fang said. He lightly touched my mucked up face. I shivered under his touch. The tingling feeling I got in my stomach around him, when he touched me and when we kissed didn't make me feel awkward and embarrassed anymore. I liked it. "Does it hurt?" he asked so quietly I could barely hear him.

"I've had worse," I said. "Much worse," I added, remembering my first fight with the original Omega.

"Stay where you are," Angel called out suddenly. "It's not safe."

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked her.

"They have microphones, recorders, cameras, stuff like that in their bodies," she said. "And the – the – they," she stuttered over what to use for referring to the vampires and werewolves present, hidden away in the bush. "Were going to come over."

"Hmm," I said. Well, what the hell do we do now? What do we do with their bodies?

_Bury them,_ Angel suggested in my mind.

Well, they couldn't report anything in the ground. The cameras would get a good view of some good soil and you can't hear much down there. Yet again, I didn't feel like giving them a proper burial. Harsh, I know.

Anyway, we _did_ end up burying them. Once that was done, the vamps and the wolves emerged from the forest. I was still all high on adrenaline from the fight we'd just had so I was suspicious of them – yet again. Even though I trusted them.

I know, I know. The Maximum Ride never trusts. Well, a limited amount of people. But. They were growing on me. Not growing on me exactly – that'd mean that I'd like them. They were, just, I dunno, working their way into my small, tinsey winsey trust circle. I couldn't help it.

"Come on, you need to get out of the rain," Esme said, rushing around like some demented vampire mother hen. "You'll catch your death."

Well, I wanted to get out of the rain and have a nice hot _long_ shower back at the Cullen's so I gave the thumbs up to return back to their place.

What do human avian recombined life forms do after a fight for your life battle with other recombined life forms? Why, they go shopping, of course. Now, I bet you all the money I have – not very much, sorry, we're a little low at the moment – that you didn't guess that. I was serious about that bet, people. You better cough it up, guys, or you'll have one – and her five other flock members and their two married dogs – angry mutant on your doorstep by next week demanding her pay. It's my income, no joke. Most people my age have jobs at McDonald's or are paperboys. I don't have a job, so, it's either win my salary with bet's I know the outcome to or use my infamous Max Ride bank card. Oh and I envy you _so_ much.

"Should I get a size bigger? This isn't too tight, is it?" Nudge asked, turning from side to side in the mirror.

We all came to go shopping. _I_ didn't want to come, but Nudge, Angel, and, surprisingly, Iggy and Gazzy out voted me of the whole 'stay home' plan. Alice literally dragged Fang and me off when we showed resistance. Jasper followed Alice. So now _I _was in a mall, wishing I were _anywhere_ else, with Angel, Nudge and Alice playing dress ups with every item of clothing in the shop. I had to listen to them ''Ooo'' and ''Ahh'' every two frigin seconds. Gazzy and Iggy had dragged Fang and Jasper off somewhere. I'm not sure where but they _did_ get excited when they passed an electronic shop next to a gaming shop. Knowing them, they'd probably ditch Fang and Jasper somewhere and go off hunting for something they could make explosives out of.

"No, no, that's perfect," Alice said, buzzing around Nudge like some demented bumblebee, straightening her new outfit. "That shirt is _fabulous._"

"Should I get this skirt in a darker denim colour?" Nudge asked. I groaned mentally. Who cares? If it were up to me, she wouldn't be getting a mini skirt. I was more concerned with stuff like what we were going to eat tonight, where we were sleeping, how we were going to survive capture or death, you know – the basics.

"Darker," Angel said knowingly. How the hell did she know, you might wonder, when we spend half our time on the run for various reasons? I have the same question, buddy. I really just don't think that she'd have time to read teen magazines with our life style. I might ask her later. Actually, no, I'd rather not know.

"Absolutely," Alice agreed. "And you _have_ to get that dress, Angel."

I stood up from the lounge chair they had at the end of the changing room in the shop we were in. "Here. You can mind your clothes," I said, pushing away the rejects and keeps that had been piled on my lap onto the chair. "I'm going to get some chow, and possibly find Fang and the others."

"Funny how she only mentioned Fang," Nudge muttered. I glared at her.

"Don't you worry," Alice said as she started re-organising the now jumbled pile of clothes I'd shoved onto the seat. "It's young love. You may go 'yuck' at the mere thought now, but when you're sixteen like Max, you'll be falling head over heels. Just like everyone else." She grinned at Nudge then me.

"Thanks for the pep talk," I told her, grimacing. Angel laughed and Nudge looked amused. "Yeah, right," she said.

"Guys you know the drill," I said, leaning down to talk to them so no one else would hear. "You see, smell, hear, trouble, U and A. No chances. I have a phone," I grimaced, remembering how the Cullen's bullied us into each having a cell. Didn't they know they could be tracked? "You guys have one, Fang and Iggy and Gazzy have one. Call if you need too."

"Yes, Max," they coursed.

"Don't worry, Max," Alice said. "I'll keep them safe." A slight, tiny, miniscule weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was relieved a _vampire_ was watching over _my_ flock? I wasn't sure if I liked the weight gone. "And I'll get them the best clothes money can buy." I was suddenly relieved I took my escape chance while I could. "And you, too," she added. Well, the escape root wasn't a complete escape but at least I wasn't stuck here being played with like Barbie, all dressed up by a freaking _vampire._

"Sure." I sounded uncertain – something that rarely happened, trust me. What were these vampires doing to me? Seriously. "See you." All I got was a mumbled, "Bye," as they turned back to their shopping.

I walked out of the shop, scraping my feet so they squealed on the shiny polished floor. People shot me dirty looks that I either returned, making them flush and turn away, or ignored. I was to busy noting where the skylights were – the perfect for of escape for six mutant bird kids.

"Yo, stranger," a voice said in my ear. "Your looking a little lost."

My heart changed gears, kicking into the faster mode that it reserved for fighting and when Fang pulled stunts like that.

"Who _isn't_ lost in a mall?" I muttered. Fang gave a small chuckle – the equal to a loud, long, laugh in any other person.

"Where are you going?" he asked, taking hold of my hand as I walked purposefully past shop fronts, following the signs to the food court. I'd already visited and experienced torture in those flashy, _expensive,_ designer label shops with Alice, Nudge and Angel. Looking at them just brought back unwanted reminders or hours sitting out the front of change rooms and walking back to clogged racks for another sized shirt. I suppressed a shudder.

"Food," I said. "Where are _you_ going?"

He shrugged. "Wherever you're going, as usual." I smiled. "Luckily this time it's to the food court, instead of across the country." I whacked his arm and he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"I really feel like nachos," I said as we entered the food court. Man, I suddenly liked this mall: a whole massive area dedicated to food. They had everything from schmazy restaurants to Dominos. Heaven on Earth for your everyday mutant bird kid.

Fang didn't say anything but walked over to a counter that served nachos and ordered two large plates with extra toppings. Yummo. He got an Iced Tea and I got a coke. We sat down and stuffed our faces.

"So," I said between mouthfuls. "Where are Gazzy and Iggy and Jasper?"

He shrugged. "They were looking at iPods before I left. Then they found a car club shop, which they all liked. They discussing classics with the counter guy when I left. Where are the girls?"

"Clothes shop. Need I say more? I swear, Nudge and Alice are the worlds most obsessive clothe-a-holics," I said and watched with amusement when he grimaced.

"I feel your pain," he said sadly.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Donuts?"

I smiled. "I think I saw those mini donuts you get at carnivals and fairs back there." I stood up and put my trash in the trashcan. If I was going to save the world, I wasn't going to litter and cause, like, a sea turtles death or whatever, was I? See how considerate I am?

"What are we doing now, Max?" Fang asked once we'd finished our donuts and were on our way back to the car shop Fang had left Trouble One, Trouble Two and the Vampire back at.

"Looking for Gazzy and Iggy," I said, not really paying attention as I looked into a toyshop, which had the possibility of holding Gaz and Ig in it.

Fang smiled. "No, I mean, what are we doing now? As in us and the vampires and wolves and everything. Saving the world."

"Well we need the wolves secret, obviously," I said. "As for the vamps, we need their training. Once we've don't those things, we're off where the Voice tells us to go, I suppose."

Fang nodded. "And in the meantime?"

"I guess we're shopping," I said. "I'm still confused as how I came to agree to this. All I remember is begging and pleading and carrying on." I frowned, remembering the act everyone had put on.

"In the meantime, there's us," Fang said and pulled me out of the stream of busy shoppers to kiss me fully on the lips. I pulled away with a gasp – I was that surprised. Fang looked at me, face unreadable. "Sorry, Max," he said. "I-" I don't know what he was going to say, and never found out, 'cause I was suddenly kissing him, the white fire of passion scorching through my veins.

"Little inappropriate in the current surroundings, don't you agree?" Jasper said behind me. I pulled away, blushing. Fang cleared his throat and we both turned to see Jasper standing there with Gazzy and Iggy behind him shaking with silent laughter. Suddenly, though, they couldn't take it any longer and they started laughing so hard that shoppers passing by stopped and stared at them.

"You – Fang – here – now – funny – kissing – video camera – all – those- people – watching – kissing – you – Fang," Iggy chocked out, not making sense. He and Gazzy laughed even harder, causing people to look at them startled. "Gotta – tell – Angel and Nudge." He wiped tears from his sightless eyes.

"You wait til we get back to the hotel, bucko," I said, allowing venom to seep into my tone. "Your gonna die." They stopped laughing immediately.

"Jasper, take some bags," Alice said. Behind her trailed Nudge and Angel with more bags then I thought possible. "They can't carry them all."

"What did you do?" I asked in horror, watching Angel and Nudge hand Jasper half of their bags each with a relieved sigh. "You bought half the mall."

"That's Alice for you," Jasper said. Alice laughed – the sound of silver little bells ringing. No joke, it reminded me of a tiny Christmas. Bells go with Christmas and tiny, nicer sounding bells go with a tiny Christmas and her laugh goes with that. Therefore, Alice is a tiny Christmas.

Now, that seriously sounded retarded.

"Let's go home, I wanna load my iPod," Iggy said.

"_You got an iPod?_" I screeched.

"Chill, Max, Jasper bought you one, too. We all got one," Gazzy said, jumping to Iggy's defences.

"_What?_"

"C'mon, let's go. It's no big deal, Max. And they wanted one," Alice said, ushering the younger kids towards the exit sign.

"But still –" I said, flabbergasted.

"No buts."

"Can we go down to La Push tomorrow, Max?" Nudge asked. "We still need their –"

"Yes," I said loudly, cutting her off. The vampires and the wolves didn't know that we needed the werewolves' secret. I intended it to stay that way.

"'Kay," she said, looking sheepish.

"You coming back to ours?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, we'll hit the skies and head back towards the hotel," I said. "Take the shopping, we'll get it later."

We walked out of the parking lot, out into the murky, clouded, sunshine. We found a spot where no one would see our wings, and took off one by one into the sky.

_You have to hurry, Max,_ the Voice said. _You need their secret, soon. _

I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying, I thought back glumly to it. Why though?

_The School is starting up recombined life forms, again. You need to stop that. _

I nearly fell out of the sky. Oh boy, this was exactly what I needed.


	8. Chapter 8

"So," Fang said as we flew to La Push. "Did Nudge tell you why she has this sudden craving to hang out with werewolves?"

I laughed, watching Angel doing loop-the-loops around Total. "Yes."

"So? Why?"

I shook my head. "Girl stuff." I grinned evilly at him then poked my tongue out. He frowned at me. Yes, Nudge _had_ decided she thought we all ought to head down to the other mythical creature inhabited town in this state - La Push.

Home of some dang good looking teenage werewolves.

Or so Nudge told me, anyway. Seriously, those were her exact words. Know how you tell? I don't look at werewolves that way. I look at Fang that way. Scratch that – forget I said that last sentence. I am _not_ some pathetic high school girl who is all dopey-eyed over her first boyfriend. I'm Maximum Ride, here to bad guys asses from here to the middle of next week.

Suddenly, I frowned, too. Is this a good thing? 14-year-old (give or take a year, its just a rough guess) Nudge looking at _werewolves – that _way. Hmm. I can't say I liked this idea. Sooner or later she'll think she's in love with one of them and then when it comes like running like bats outta hell from this place, she'll be hurt. It wasn't an _if_ question – I _knew_ we'd end up running like death was on our heels some time soon. Hell, death probably _is_ going to be on our heels, chasing us. Lets just say it wouldn't be the first time. Or the second. Or the third. But enough of that, it's depressing to think about. This was too good to last, this, this, this _normal-ness._ Sure, we'd had a good hearty fight two days ago but we'd gone shopping yesterday. Like, c'mon, this is _my _life we're talking about. Since when do we get to act _normal_ and get to do things like _shopping?_ Wait, it would be normal if you took the werewolves and vampires out of the picture.

I squinted down into the forest below us. Couldn't see anything that might be after my flock or me. I did a 360. Nope. Nothing. Zilch. Your probably thinking I'm paranoid, like the many others before you, but need I remind you again that this is _my_ life? Unpredictable. Hey, that's a good word for us and everything associated with the flying freaks. Anyway, like Jeb always used to say: Better safe then sorry. As much as I hate saying it, but Jeb was right. On _that_ anyway. He's wrong about near everything else.

Fang snorted, bring me back to the present. "Whatever. I probably don't want to know."

"Nope," I agreed. "Definitely don't want to know."

"Look out below," Gazzy shouted from above me as he dived towards a cliff with a roaring bonfire on it.

"Race ya," Iggy shouted to him as he tucked his wings in and dive-bombed after Gazzy. He didn't have a hope in hell of winning, though, cause he carried Akila. Angel and Nudge then became fast moving blurs as they too streaked towards the earth. I sighed, watching them go. I _could_ beat them in about two milliseconds but I wasn't in the mood. Fang, it seemed, wasn't either. He didn't fly away with them, only soared closer so his strong midnight wings brushed mine. I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach.

"Time for some secrets, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Guess so."

"Hey, look on the bright side," he said. "They have hotdogs and marshmallows, and coke. A feast."

I grinned, feeling slightly better now. "I hope they have a_ lot_ of food." I remembered how much the werewolves ate, as well, and there was about twenty of them now. Bella had explained to me how there had been an outbreak of new, young werewolves when the Volturri came to kill Renesme. All those vamps in town at had forced the population up, poor suckers. So, twenty wolves, plus their tribal elders and us. "Like a supermarket worth of food."

The flock were just below us, standing in front of the wolves without a care. Like the werewolves weren't a potential threat. Total and Akila were walking around, sniffing. I frowned, wonder when we'd let our guards down. I think we'd have to go over our standards, revise our rules.

_They need a break, Max. Let them relax a bit this once. But make sure relaxing doesn't turn into carelessness, though,_ the Voice said.

Whatever, I thought. I landed, skidding in the mud. Fang landed next to me. I have no idea how, but he landed gracefully, without skidding and splattering his jeans with mud. Well, no one said I had to be graceful to save the world. I guess the whack job scientists forgot to put that in my DNA when they were concocting me in their evil little test tubes.

"So, this it?" I asked, looking at the pack of werewolves. Twenty-odd tan faces stared at me. I sighed. Slow much today? "Anyone else coming?" I said slowly, hoping the mentally retarded werewolves would comprehend.

"Jacob's just gotta bring Billy up and then we're good to go," Seth said. He indicated a gap in the ring around the fire, "Take a seat."

I walked over and sat down. Angel sat on my left, with Nudge next to her, Gazzy next to Nudge and Iggy next to Gazzy. Fang sat silently on my right. "Ferret. Tinsel." I said to them. For those of you who don't know 'Flock Language', Tinsel means 'Guards Up' and 'Ferret' is our word for describing how we feel when we let our guards down a bit, get too comfortable and wasn't as attentive as usual.

"Yes, Max," Iggy said, smirking "We know."

"Just checking, pyro." He grinned widely, showing perfect white teeth. Heck, we have what I think is every kids wish – no parents screeching down our throats, telling us to clean our teeth all the time. Well, we do like to brush our teeth and try to do it when we can (trust me, after months without a tooth brush, you'd do anything to get rid of that fuzzy, fury feeling in your mouth) but we don't get the chance to very often, but that doesn't stop us from having perfect teeth. It's not really high up on my to-do list.

"We're here," a deep voice called out from behind me. I turned to see Jacob walking up, pushing an old man in a wheel chair – Billy, his father.

"Quick, run," someone muttered. Someone else laughed.

"No Nessie today, Jake?" Seth asked happily. Jake shook his head sadly. "Alice and Roseaile are playing Barbie with her, poor kid," he said. Seth nodded sympathetically.

_Listen closely, _the Voice said. _You will only get so much information to piece together, to lead you to their secrets. _

No duh, I thought sarcastically. I'll go to sleep right now instead of listening to true werewolf legends.

"You must be the bird children," Billy said in a deep, gravely voice.

"Really? I wouldn't've guessed," I said sarcastically. "You must be Billy."

He gave me a cool stare but I wasn't fazed by it. I've seen better. I can _do_ better. I was still trying to decide if I should give him a demonstration of a _true_ death stare, when he inclined his head slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Maximum Ride. I've heard all about you. It is an honour to meet someone so special and unique."

I was shocked but didn't let any of it leak into my expression. Instead I raised my eyebrows mockingly. "Wow, and I would never have guessed that you're a father to a werewolf. I thought that you'd be over special and unique stuff by now. Anyway, hello to you, too," I added, not wanting to sound _too_ rude. As much as I don't want to admit it, his words had flattered me.

Iggy laughed. "I'm Iggy." Then all the rest of the flock – apart from Fang – were in a rush to introduce themselves. After they'd finished, Billy turned his cool gaze to Fang. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Fang," Fang said, barely moving his lips. He sat still and silent after that, staring Billy in the eye.

"Ah, Fang. I've heard about you, too." He said. He tore his gaze from Fang's and wheeled himself closer to the fire. "Add some more wood, Collin," he instructed. A guy added more wood to the blazing fire.

For the rest of the night we ate and talked. I made sure the flock didn't out their guards down, though. We watched the skies and we watched the bush around us for incoming Omegas or whatever was coming. We watched the wolves and listened for a sign of this big secret.

We were let in on some local legends, too. Yay for us. We learnt about spirit people and how they first became werewolves and how they first met the 'cold ones' – the vampires. Jacob said we heard the same tales that Bella did when she came to her first bonfire with the wolves.

"Max?" Billy asked. He turned his wheel chair around so it was facing away from the fire. "Can I have a word? Privately?"

"Um, okay." He wheeled himself away from the circle around the fire. I followed him, signalling with my hands behind my back for the flock to stay put but be on guard. I had no idea what the old man wanted. As I walked away, I could feel eyes drilling into my back. Billy didn't seem to notice though. He just wheeled in silence, further and further away from the fire – out of hearing range.

"So, Max," he said once we'd stopped. "How are you?"

"Good." I frowned, thinking.

"You were raised in a science lab, am I correct?"

"Yes. You already know our story." I'd retold our story before, at the fire.

"I do." He nodded. "You say you grew up with wolf men. Erasers?" I nodded, confused. "Can you explain their appearance for me?" I explained their appearance for him.

"Why?" I asked once I had finished.

"Oh, I'm just a curious old man, that's all." He fixed me with a cool, critical eye. I wondered what his problem was. I stared right back at him, my expression blank and eyes hard. "I want to know why," I said firmly. He's dang wrong if he thinks I'm not going to find out why. If worst comes to worst, Angel can lift the truth from his mind. I have a feeling he won't like _that_, though.

He sighed. "I can't tell you that. You can tell me something, though, do the wolves resemble us in any way?"

"Angel!" I called loud enough for her to hear. "Come here! Oh," I added, my voice back to its normal volume as I turned back to Billy, "I'll find out."

Billy frowned and pursed his lips. He didn't say anything, though. Angel skipped into the clearing, blonde curls bouncing, Total and Akila at her heels. "Yes, Max?"

"He wants to see an Eraser."

"Oh, okay. No problem," she said to me. She turned to Billy and smiled sweetly. "Female or male Eraser?"

He stared at her for a long, long, long time. "Male," he said finally, his gaze flickering towards me for a brief second.

_Should I show him Ari? _Angel asked inside my mind.

"No. Not Ari," I told her. Ari seemed too . . . personal somehow. Ari held to many emotions and memories for me.

"Okay. Billy, I'll show you a human Eraser then a morphed one," she told the old man who was still staring at us with a steel gaze. Billy's expression tightened when she projected the images into his mind. I'm not sure, but I think I saw pain flicker across his expression at the end. "Interesting," he murmured.

"I don't get it," Angel said, sighing in frustration. "Who was it that was taken? Your brother or your cousin? And how does that relate to Erasers?"

Billy jumped in his wheel chair. "Never you mind. Get out of my mind," he growled threateningly.

Angel gasped. "Oh," she whispered. She looked at Billy with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Billy."

"What?" I asked at the same time Total did. I jumped. I had forgotten the talking dog had followed Angel here.

"Someone stole one of the wolves long ago. It was Billy's brother," Angel said. Billy looked at her with hatred in his eyes. Angel turned to me. "That's how they worked out how to combine life forms together. That's what started the School."

_Bingo, Max,_ the Voice said.

I turned to Billy and screeched, "_What?_"

Billy shifted in his chair and sighed. "It's how I became disabled. Why I'm anchored down in this stupid chair." He slapped one of his wheels angrily. "Of course it was long ago – only Old Quill and I know."

"I need to know," I told him.

His face closed down. Kind of like how ours do when were being questioned by the School or Itex or Mr. Chu. Only I don't think that happens regularly to Old Billy – even if his son was a werewolf and he was a village elder for the Quiluettes. "No."

Yeah, well, since when have I taken no for an answer? Hell, no isn't even an option for me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, why not?"

"Jacob's coming now," Angel said happily, interrupting us. Great timing he has, I thought to myself.

Billy mushed his lips together and frowned at me. "Okay," he said and wheeled himself around. Somehow I don't think he was saying 'okay' to moi.

"You'll tell me later," I hissed at him. In my experience – which is a lot, trust me – people usually flinch or look frightened when I use that tone. They should look frightened – I've been perfecting it with practise, yelling at Iggy for using my bras to hold together his latest bomb (trust me – its happened). Billy though, didn't flinch or look frightened or do anything or even say anything – he only started wheeling himself away without a backwards glance. This guy was made out of hard nails. Well, that didn't matter to me. Even if he had said 'No way' it wouldn't make no difference.

"Where have you been? What are you doing? Dad –" Jacob burst into through the forest, jabbering away like the idiot I was seriously coming to suspect he is.

"We're just coming back," Billy said. "All done here."

Total, still at my feet, huffed and looked pointedly at Billy. "That's what you think," I _think_ I heard him mutter.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "We're _so_ done. Finished. All cleaned up." I laughed. "You honestly don't know me, Billy."

Jacob looked suspicious but I don't give two cents about what he thinks. I pushed past them both, heading back towards our feast. "What?" I heard him ask Billy.

Good luck, I thought. I doubt he'll spill the beans.

"What happened?" Fang asked quietly, hardly moving his mouth, when I sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

I snorted. "Who do you think I am?" I demanded. Then softened my voice, seeing the tightening of his jaw – which meant either hurt or anger. "Of course I'm okay. I'll tell you later."

He nodded then slung his arm around my shoulders. I didn't pay much attention to the jitters that spread outwards from where his skin touched – I was too busy thinking. No joke, I seriously recon that he could hear the wheels turning over and over like a demented washing machine in my head.

Looking over the roaring fire, I saw Nudge talking with Seth. Wow. She was actually giving a chance to reply – not the constant jabber we get. Seth said something and she laughed and shifted closer to him. I frowned, remembering what she had thought about the werewolves. I'd decide to get her to tell me what the bloody hell she was up to later.

"Dude, don't you know anything?" someone demanded loudly from across the fire. "To get to the seventh level you have to race the cop, not the gangster! Duh, it's _basic_ stuff. " Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Iggy and Gazzy were telling a bunch of wolves about our time in Hawaii; about how we blew those Navy/Army dudes minds away with _basic_ stuff. I have to admit, it was pretty funny. I watched as Iggy leapt across and tackled Gazzy, preventing him from demonstrating how he gassed those two guys. Let's give Iggy a clap everyone – he probably just saved half the world from choking to death, knowing that kids bowel system.

"Max?" Angel asked, bouncing up to me. "I'm tired."

"Okay sweetie. We'll go now," I said. Fang withdrew his arm from across my shoulders and stood up, brushing his hands on his new jeans. Yeah, I know. They're new jeans, which means there clean and without dirt and bloodstains. It's a worldwide first for us mutant kids.

Billy, who had been talking to Sam, looked at me with steely eyes as I stood up. I could feel the hate seething out of him – and that was all because I found out about his itsy bitsy secret (oh, okay – maybe its not itsy bitsy, but still). But, well, lets face it. I've been shackled to a wall in a dungeon by the whacko person who decided to throw some bird DNA in with my normal human DNA and then asked to fight to the death against a real life genetically modified Superman so I wasn't too fazed when he glared daggers at me. I wasn't afraid of something like _that_, even if his glare could maybe match mine.

Wait, no. My glare is the glare of glares. He has no hope.

"See you, Billy," I said cheerfully, glaring back at him. "I think we'll be able to have another nice chat like that again, don't you?"

He inclined his head, never breaking eye contact. Oh, so it was a staring contest he wanted? Bring it then, old boy!

"Time to hit the sky, guys," I said. "We'll be back though."

Everyone started chorusing goodbye and I couldn't help but find it annoying. All I wanted to do was go back to the hotel and climb into bed. No, wait. I wanted to have a hot, 40 minute long shower first before I bury myself in my bed.

We jumped into the air, and I know I was relieved to stretch my wings out after sitting there for hours, wings tight against my back. I could tell by the light in Fang's eyes that he was enjoying it, too. Ew that sounded so corny.

"Max?" Angel said, gliding closer. "Billy's afraid."

"Huh," I said. "You sure? I'd go more with angry."

_People hide all sorts of emotions behind anger, Max,_ the Voice chimed in. _You should learn to read whats behind the mask._

"He's afraid and ashamed _and_ angry. But not the angry your thinking of," Angel continued, totally unaware the Voice was having its moments where it decided to shed some wisdom with me.

"Aha," I said. She glided away, taking the hint that I was preoccupied.

How am I meant to read whats behind the mask? I thought back to it. That's why a mask is there, twit.

Think about it. I know you can do it. You read Fang all the time and he has an exceptionally good mask.

Yeah, but difference is, I've known Fang my whole life, opposed to knowing Billy for a whole ten seconds, I thought back.

No reply.

Of course.

"Man, can we get some takeout?" Gazzy asked. "I could eat a horse."

"Ew," Nudge cried, drawing the sound out. "That's gross."

"It's a figure of speech," Iggy said and I just _knew_ he was rolling his eyes, even though I couldn't see him.

"But still –"

"Max?" Gazzy asked, ignoring Ig and Nudge.

"Fang will go down and get it with you," I said, smiling at Fang. He rolled his eyes. I shifted Akila who was hanging like a furry dead weight in my arms. "I'm busy dog-flying."

"Oh, we should _so_ get jobs dog-flying. Like, you know, dog walking? Like jobs kids have after school and stuff? It would be so awesome I –"

"No," I snapped, cutting Nudge off. "No bloody way." Nudge sighed.

"Here," I said, flying above Fang and synchronising my wings so they were perfectly in time with his. Kind of like a mid air ballet. I reached over his shoulder and dropped my Maximum Ride credit card into his outstretched palm. "You might need this."

"Okay. See you back at the hotel."

"Don't use all the hot water!" Gazzy called over his shoulder as he streaked towards the ground after Fang. I scowled. I'd use as much hot water as I wanted, thank you very much.

"Can I have a bubble bath?" Angel asked. "When we get back?"

"I really don't care as long as I get my shower first."

Angel squealed. "Yay. Love you Max."

Pretty soon we were in the hotel. I couldn't wait until the boys came back with the food – I had to have a shower. My shower was so hot that everything fogged up. Seriously, it was so foggy in there the toilet paper got damp. I drew all over the mirror and the glass shower wall. What can I say? Sometimes bird kids do do stuff that normal kids do.

When I emerged from the bathroom, everyone had already eaten their share of our massive order of takeout. I plopped down on the couch next to Fang, eating my burger, eyes glued to the TV.

"What happened, Max?" he asked me when an add came on.

I nodded my head and pointed to my mouth, working to chew faster. I swallowed my handful of chips and said, "Oh, not much, really. He wanted to know what an Eraser looked like, so I got Angel to send him a mental image. Then Angel must have read his mind and said something about his brother being taken." I shrugged. "He was a werewolf. That's how they learnt how to combine species. What started the school."

Everyone was looking at me – TV forgotten. "And?" Fang prompted.

I sighed. "And nothing. He wouldn't tell. Just when I was going to make him tell, Jacob came along and we went back to the bonfire. I'll get it out of him though."

"Well that's . . ." Nudge searched for the right word. "Random."

We burst out laughing. "Random?" Iggy echoed.

"Yeah. Totally." Oh. My. God. Only two words from the Nudge channel. It's a God blessed miracle people!

"I'm having my bubble bath now," Angel said, leaping to her feet.

"Aw! I want a bubble bath!" Iggy said.

"Grow up," I told him. He looked disappointed.

Pretty soon we were all clean – except for Fang. As Nudge emerged from the bathroom, hair rapped in a towel like she thought she was in some sort of spa or something, he turned and brushed his lips against my forehead. "I'll be back," he whispered.

"Duh. And anyway, what movie is that from?" I asked.

Fang chuckled silently. "I dunno. Ask Iggy or Gazzy." He disappeared into the bathroom and a moment later I heard the water turn on.

"What?" Gazzy asked, having heard his name being said. I was impressed. For kids with enhanced senses and all, the TV really can monopolize your attention.

"Nothing," I said. "Change the channel, this is crap."


	9. Chapter 9

I can honestly say we were getting better at fighting. Way better. But I can also say that I hated loosing _every single day_ to Jasper. Like, c'mon people, I'm a genetically enhanced bird kid, stronger, faster, and more awesome than any other human, and I couldn't take down a Cullen. Forget that the Cullen's are vampires, stronger faster and probably more awesome than any human, I totally _should_ be able to whip their asses. I was made for it!

"Max just lost another fight," Iggy crooned.

I grit my teeth. Then smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "How about we see if you could take me, pyro?" I asked sweetly.

"No thanks," he replied cheerfully. Drat him. "Rosalie beat you to whipping my butt."

Yeah, that, too, was a new development. Rosalie had to train the blind guy these days because if she tried to train any of the other bird boys –including Fang, I hate to admit – they just stood there gapping as she beat them into next week. I mean, I know, she's some super model vampire, but c'mon! They needed to get their thick heads past her looks and to the point – they were fighting her! I shudder to think what will happen if we ever verse a Rosalie from Itex or Mr. Chu. They'd be dead little bird kiddies.

"That's right," I replied, smirking. "You also have lost every fight since we got here."

"But I'm blind!" he protested.

"Excuses, excuses," I said, waving my hand through the air. "You just can't face the facts."

"Max?" Nudge asked as she landed at the Cullen's. She'd gone for a fly with Total. "What's for lunch?"

"Ask Esme."

"Okay." She bounced through the doorway like she was riding a pogo stick. Or a jackhammer.

Iggy sighed. "It's good not to have to be the flock's mini chef and have the meals coming to me once in awhile, but I still miss cooking."

"Go help Esme then," I said. "I have more important things to worry about."

I walked into the white mansion and up the fairy tale looking staircase. I frowned at the cross in the hallway – I'm not religious . . . yet, although if Iggy and Gazzy keep it up, I may be forced to turn to a higher force – and into Carlisle's snazzy library cross study. No joke, there was more books in there then the State Library.

Fang was already there. He gave me a small smile before handing me the phone. He was sitting by one of the windows behind Carlisle's desk in a big puffy armchair, a book open in his lap. I know, me too. I _never_ would have guessed _Fang_ was into books. I sighed and sat down in the chair behind Carlisle's desk, swinging back and forth in a semi circle while I dialled the Black's phone number. I know Carlisle was like 300 years old or whatever, but they should update their phone. I mean, they've got everything else up to date, but seriously, what's with the cord phone with the little circle number things that you had to twist around to dial? I felt like I was in playschool paying toy phones, even though when I was two and meant to be in preschool, I had been living in a dog crate playing with syringes. Or being injected with syringes, whatever.

"The number you have called is currently unavailable. To leave a message press hash, to –" I cut the phone companies recorded voice off by shoving the dinosaur-age phone on the dinosaur-aged receiver.

Then I laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, and things weren't really funny, but still. Fang raised an eyebrow as I swivelled around to him in the big leather chair. "The number you have called is currently unavailable. To leave a message press hash," I tried to mimic the voice but ended up laughing. Fang chuckled but looked confused.

"He disconnected his phone," I laughed. "Smart stupid old man."

"Smart stupid?" Fang repeated, closing his book.

"Totally," I replied. "He's smart enough to disconnect his phone after I've constantly called him for the past two days, but he's stupid enough to not tell what I need to know to save the world."

"Point taken," Fang's mouth twitched.

I sighed. "If Gramps is going to be hard, I guess we just have to be harder."

Fang nodded silently, watching me with wary eyes. I guess I did deserve wary eyes – looking back at the times when I got forceful, it didn't look good.

"Time to go visiting."

Fang sighed and reached over me to put his book face down on the desk. "Come on then," he said, tugging me upwards by my arm.

"Going down to La Push?" Bella asked as we walked into the lounge room. I rolled my eyes when I saw she was sitting next to Edward. Those two had to get a room but from what Emmett has told me they don't need one – they've got a whole cottage.

I grinned. "Yep." I popped the 'P'.

"Good luck," Edward said, breaking away from his conversation with Gazzy. He turned back to Gazzy. "We'll talk later. Your alpha is moving out." He chuckled and I scowled.

Gazzy jumped up, nodding at the same time, and making himself look like a spastic.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked as she skipped through the doorway.

I laughed at seeing her in a new red jumper . . . or was it a coat? I dunno what it was but it sure as hell looked expensive. But nice, I had to admit. Not that I pay that much attention to what's in fashion and out of fashion. "Little Red Riding Hood," I said, still chuckling. "We're going to see the big bad wolf."

Nudge grinned. "Right. Just let me get another apple first." She disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed. She was seriously addicted to these apples Esme bought – they were 'organic' apples. I personally didn't get it. All apples were 'organic', weren't they?

As soon as Nudge had gotten her apple, I rounded up my troupes and set off – destination La Push.

"Aww," Nudge complained. "I should have taken a shower first! I'm all sweaty from training with Emmett."

"And this matters why?" Iggy asked. I was thinking the same thing. We didn't always have shower access, so basically our hygiene was always a little out of control, and it didn't matter to her before, so why now?

Nudge blushed and muttered something about, "None of your bees wax."

"She has a boyfriend!" Gazzy said, laughing hard. "That's why it matters!"

I swear to high heaven that I nearly dropped out of the sky. Nearly being the operative word, people. This was just what I needed – Nudge having a _boyfriend_. And to make matters worse he was a werewolf. Or maybe that made matters better, since he's used to being and seeing freaks and wouldn't go blitz over the whole _wings_ thing.

"What!" I screeched over Angel's giggling, Gazzy and Iggy's usual maniac laughter, to Nudge's bright red tomato face. Fang was a silent as ever. Thank god Total stayed at the Cullen's. He would've made a commotion in the airspace.

"Well, not a _boyfriend_," she mumbled, making a sheepish face to the little moving ant-like cars on the ground hundreds of miles below us. "He's just a friend. But I like him. But it's just a crush. And I bet he doesn't like me."

"Which one is it?" I shrieked.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled, either avoiding the question or buying time to find an escape. But oh no, she wasn't going to escape _this _one.

"You know what I mean," I snapped, anger replacing shock. "Which god damned werewolf is it?"

Dang it, I had super enhanced hearing and all but she was so quiet when she mumbled a name that I couldn't even hear her. But then again, it was bloody winding up this far and the others were all still laughing their heads off.

"Shut it, guys," I snapped at Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. Their laughter died down. "What did you say, Nudge?"

"Seth."

I sighed. Everyone was looking at me. I was torn between giving a lecture on how we _supposedly_ don't trust anyone and how he could be a traitor and loosing the plot. I glanced down and saw they tiny town of La Push. "Talk later, kiddo." I said. Then glanced down again and said, "Going down!" I tucked my wings in and thrilled in the feel of –nearly- free falling.

"Okay," I told my flock once we'd all landed and were in the forest beside Billy's house. "Well. Be wary, map escape routes, the usual."

I know you're probably thinking _whats one old guy in a wheel chair going to do to six vampire trained, super enhanced bird kids?_ Yeah, well, you don't know. I don't know, which is exactly my point. For all I could guess, he could pull out a bomb and blow us all up, no matter how crazy –or unlikely- it seems. But then again in _my_ life, probably not so unlikely.

"Sure. And we'll keep quiet while you bite his head off," Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. Angel and Nudge giggled. I glared.

"You do that," I snapped and strode out of the forest and headed down the driveway to the house.

"Jokes, Max, jokes," Iggy tried to soothe me. I was going to answer him with some good retort but Fang's hand found mine. He walked a bit faster until we were side by side as we headed towards the house. He laced his calloused fingers with mine. I lost my train of thought.

"Whatever," I told Iggy, looking at Fang. Fang's lips twitched.

I knocked on the front door. I could hear wheels screeching on the floor as Billy wheeled himself to the door, muttering under his breath about annoying teens. I couldn't hear anyone else in the house but that didn't mean there wasn't. Those wolves could be pretty damn silent, I have to admit.

Billy growled when he answered the door. "What do you want?" he snapped.

I smiled sweetly at him. "A nice chat, face to face, since your phone has mysteriously been disconnected. Did you forget to pay your bills?"

"Leave me alone," he said. "I won't tell you anything."

"Billy, you'll tell me. I know, and I'm pretty sure you know it so stop trying to not tell me and tell me," I snapped. Smooth, Max, smooth. I wondered if anyone else could understand that. I could feel Gazzy and Iggy shaking with laughter behind me. Fang squeezed my hand, making me feel calmer and a little jitterier.

"You better keep out of my head, too," Billy warned Angel.

"That has nothing to do with this," I said, not giving Angel a chance to answer. "Just tell us about you past. Your big secret so we can run along and save the world."

"It has nothing to do with your mission," he said through tight lips. I would say his lips were white from mushing them together, but his russet skin kind of made it hard to. Let's just go with paler.

"It has everything to do with my mission." I could feel my anger rising which wasn't a good thing if I wanted to avoid throwing some punches.

"How would you know?" he raised an eyebrow.

I scowled. Telling him a voice in my head that only I can hear told me wouldn't convince him, I'm sure. "I have my ways." I had a feeling that wasn't going to settle the matter though.

"Oh, really?" I wanted to punch him for using that tone with me. I wanted to tell him that I was Maximum Ride and that he, an old man in a wheel chair, didn't mock me. Stupid old man. "How can I believe you?"

"Listen, Billy. I've been through more than you could imagine –"

"I know –" he interjected but I kept going.

"-and if you think _you'll_ be the one who stops _me_, you're dead wrong. I need to know this not because I want to, it's because _lives___will be at stake. Not just my Flock's, but all of us. I mean, these are the people who were going to wipe out half the world to make it a better place. This isn't just an answer to a pop quiz at the pub."

"Tell me how you know all this. How you know I have a secret." So he ignored what I had just told him? I ground my teeth together in frustration.

"I have a Voice. It's in my head and only I can hear it. No, I'm not insane. It's helped me before, and it's helping me know. That's how I know," I said, speaking through my teeth.

Billy inclined his head. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you the secret just because a voice in your head told me to?"

"It didn't tell you too. It told me to find it out, to help me save the world."

"I –" he started to say but I cut him off angrily.

"Listen, old man. I know you're an ex-werewolf and think your all high and mighty. I know you've kept this secret a secret for years and from my experience with aged people, they cling to the olden ways. But Billy, you need to get over your stupid pride and tell me! I need to know so I can save the world, again. So pick, either get over your pride and tell me, or you can keep your pride, not tell me, and maybe just be part of the reason the world ended."

Billy was silent for a long time. He stared me in the eyes, hardly blinking and never breaking eye contact. I didn't look away, even if I was a little freaked out about his ability to hardly blink. The Flock were silent behind me. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at Billy.

He finally looked down. He placed his hands on his wheels and pushed himself backwards before swivelling around and heading back inside.

"Close the door behind you," he called back over his shoulder. "It's a long story."

I suppose not everyone could be expected to have some state-of-the-art, top-of-the-range, super cool designer lounge room like the Cullen's. I _suppose_. But, hey, it would be nice. Nicer than squeezing six bird kids onto two two-seater couches, for instance. Heck, I know were skinny, like really skinny, but we're tall. And we like our space. So smooshed between Iggy and Angel on a two-seater couch wasn't my idea of comfortable. But, being me, I toughed it out as usual – even if it was hard.

Billy: One. Max: Zero.

Wait. I get a point for getting us in here and practically forcing him to speak without resorting to torture, however tempting.

Billy: One. Max: One.

I glared at Fang across the room that was sitting comfortably on the other two-seater with Gazzy and Nudge. Lucky.

"You were saying?" I said to Billy, wriggling about on the couch to get more room. It wasn't working, blast it. I sighed and shoved Angel over. She made a squeal of protest before I scooped her up and dumped her on Iggy's lap. I moved into her space and Iggy settled so he had more room before readjusting Angel on his lap. Much better.

"Comfortable?" Billy smirked. I wanted to wipe that look of his face.

"Oh, it's just cozy," I replied. Then I smirked. "You were saying?" Billy glared daggers at me but I just smirked at him.

Billy: One. Max: Two.

"As I was saying," he repeated grudgingly. He cleared his throat. "As you know, the gene of the wolf is passed down from father to son, as it has been doing so for generations."

"Uh, uh, uh," I said, wagging a finger at him. "What about Leah?"

He glowered at me. "In my day no females were part of the pack. Leah is the first ever female werewolf and she is likely to be the only female wolf."

"Anyway, the gene is passed down generations – only by the guys in those times." He just glared at me. I threw my arms up in the air. "Oh no! Don't tell me he suddenly has short-term memory loss."

_Stop interrupting. You can use your stubborn adolescence attitude somewhere else. This is too important for you to ruin with that mouth of yours, _the Voice said. I scowled. Whatever, I thought.

"Like my father before me, I became a werewolf when it was needed. I was the alpha of the pack then, as was my birthright. My cousin, Eldon, was also a werewolf. You must understand that when I was a wolf, the packs were small. There were no need for a greater number of wolves, like today, so we had three or four wolves at each time. I was one, Eldon was the other wolf, and my brother was the third."

He paused. I nodded. Yeah, we're following. Keep going. Duh.

"This was before our first meeting with the Cullen's, which meant that we werewolves killed any bloodsucker on sight. We were the protectors of our town, as was tradition.

"One day a lone cold one passed through our forest, completely unaware of us wolves. Humans were following it, and to this day I will never know why it didn't attack the humans like I have seen their kind do on countless occasions. I think it had something to do with keeping the secret, and fear of the Italian cold ones-" here Billy shuddered "- and I thank my ancestors I've never met the royal vampires.

"Anyway, the cold one, a female, was a threat to our people and we, as the protectors, couldn't allow her to be. We fought her and took her down, completely unaware at the time that we were being watched by the humans

"Once we'd finished my brother, David, journeyed back to the reservation to bring some matches back, to burn the body, the final death for a bloodsucker. He returned as a wolf, but then phased back to human to light the pyre."

Billy squeezed his eyes closed. "That was our downfall, I believe. The humans saw him change. From a wolf to a human who lit a fire, then back to a wolf again. They knew we were werewolves, something no one was ever meant to know.

"In order to protect our people, we decided we'd take them down, as much as we hated it. For the good of La Push, we were going to kill those humans who saw us. We knew they were there now from the commotion they had made when they'd seen David.

"I do not remember fully what happened next. Much of it is a blur. I remember the white ones emerging from forest with machines, guns and other killing devices. We were werewolves, stronger and faster than them, but we weren't invincible and a good shot could kill us. Nonetheless, we fought. I lost a cousin in that battle, due to machines. I still remember his mind disappearing from our mental link . . ."

Billy shivered then shook himself. He took a deep breathe before continuing. "They also shot David. There were too many of them for me to fight with my cousin dead and my brother injured. I ordered David to phase human so I could somehow carry him back to the reservation. He obeyed, more under the will of the alpha then his own will.

"Alas, this wasn't going to work. Being a wolf enhanced our human bodies, so he was too muscled and big for me to clamp my jaws around him. I couldn't get him on my back, and he couldn't, either, despite our superb healing abilities.

"The white humans were on us all too soon. They tranquillised David, rendering him unconscious. I was furious, and fought a loosing battle. As much as I wanted to save my brother, I had my duty to my people."

Billy bowed his head, not meeting his eyes. "I was a cowered. I ran. I will never forgive myself. As I ran from the scene, they shot me, hitting my legs. The pain was excruciating, but I had to continue. I ran back to the reservation, where I phased back on the doorstep of my household.

"That was the last time I was ever a wolf." Billy sighed. "My father found me and took me to the hospital to treat my legs, despite the danger of us being found out due to my temperature and heart rate. They saved my legs, but I would never fully recover, never use them again, never be a wolf again. I've been in a wheelchair since the day I came out of the hospital.

"I told the Elders what had happened. I broke the news of their son's death to my aunt and uncle, I mourned David with my father. I returned as soon as I could to the place where the battle had occurred to retrieve Eldon's body, if it was still there. It was not. No trace was there that indicated this place was anything other then another pierce of forest.

"It was clear the humans had cleaned it. They had taken my cousin's body with them, and my brother's unconscious form. I was devastated, and although disabled, I set out to hunt them down.

"I never found them. They found me, many years later. They came to La Push asking after werewolves. There was no pack at that time, since Sam Uley had not yet came to be pack leader yet. No one could give them anything concrete, thankfully. The two men said they were scientists, going to change the world for the better good. I didn't believe them. I asked them were my brother was. They said he was dead, but he had changed the world.

"I was furious. They had calmly admitted they had killed my brother. I wanted them to be punished, I was so angered. But instead I asked how he had changed the world. They said he had caused a revelation. I asked how, if he was dead. He said he had died for the greater good, and I now know that if I were still able to phase, I would have followed in his footsteps.

"To say the least, I fought with the two mean, demanded to know what had happened to my brother. They said they'd tell me. They did. They used David's body to make a replica of his cells, his brain, his heart, his blood, everything. This machine would let them combine human life forms with animal life forms. Merge DNA. You are the perfect example of this."

He waved an arm at us, still not meeting my eyes. I sat in stunned silence, which, to put it blankly, was saying something. I was hardly ever _this_ stunned. I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. Glancing around at my flock, it seemed to me they didn't expect this, either, judging by their expressions or lack of in Fang's case. I glanced at Angel. She was nearly in tears, seeing it being relived in Billy's mind.

"They said they were following the 'thing' for scientific reasons. I never found out what they were, but I guessed her mate found out what had happened and went after the scientists, not La Push, to which I am grateful because there would've been no one to protect the people. The scientists never went near bloodsuckers again." He chuckled bitterly.

"My knowledge this came at a price, of course." Billy laughed bitterly. "I had to die, I knew too much. They said they were doing me a favour, killing me instead of being experimented on. They said there would be no need for me to protect La Push, that the werewolves of La Push would be killed because they were seen as a threat to their success. That wasn't their words, but that was their meaning, it was as clear as day."

"What happened?" Nudge asked. "You're not really, you know, dead, if you get me."

Billy smiled a small, thin smile. "Well, yes, I'm not dead. The two men were going to kill me when Old Quill saw them. I won't go into details, but he saved me, and ended their lives. He forced me to tell him after that, and we are the only two remaining alive who know of the events that occurred during Eldon, David's, and my time."

"Does that cover what you need to know?" he asked.

I held a finger in the air. "Let me ask." Voice? I called. Heellooooo?

_You have learnt the wolves' secret, now you need to act on it,_ the Voice said. I was really, really, really starting to hate its bleak monotone. Really.

How? I'm sick of you fortune-cookie riddle crap.

No answer.

"Yeah, it covers it. But now I have to 'act' on it." I scowled.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm thinking," I snapped at him. He shut up, looking a little sheepish. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. It wasn't _his_ fault that the Voice was an annoying something that can't be printed. It was the _Voice's_ fault. Annoying fortune-cookie riddle voice thing in my head.

I went over everything in my head. Billy's words rang through my mind like Gazzy had gotten hold of a megaphone, "This machine would let them combine human life forms with animal life forms. Merge DNA. You are the perfect example of this." I know from the Voice that the School had restarted, that they were running around there laps like it was a field trip at school, mixing this, mixing that, injecting this, injecting that until **BAM** they have a hybrid.

Well ho-ha for them.

_You're getting warmer,_ the Voice echoed. As always, it was rudely eavesdropping in on my mind. Didn't it have any respect!

Oh, so this was a game now? Joy for me. I went with the guidance anyway.

"I get it now!" I exclaimed jumping up.

"Eureka!" Iggy echoed, jumping up and swishing a finger through the air. I whacked him up the back of his head. He groaned and sat down. Gazzy was laughing.

"What?" Billy asked, eyeing Iggy warily. All the rest of the 'kids' if the flock – therefore the unmatured ones: Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy – were snickering.

"We're going to destroy the machine, duh."

"Yes," Fang said quietly. "But this is the School we're talking about. There would be more than one machine, right?"

I frowned. Well, that complicated things. Couldn't we do the sprinkler thing again? The head thing with the Hydra? The Itex thing? Oh, never mind.

Billy leant forward in his chair, eyes shining. "There is only one machine," he said quietly.

"How the hell do you know that?" I demanded. Voice?

Well, as usual, the Voice didn't answer but my good old pal Billy did, "Not dead yet." He winked. I suddenly decided to go against my previous notions and like this man.

"But why?" I asked. "Not why aren't you dead, why only one machine."

Billy chuckled, eyes shining still with hope. "The first director was the only one with the knowledge of how to make the machine, alter the body system. He wanted the power, so he didn't let anyone else make another machine. Hardly anyone knew, as far as I know, that we exist. That we were the foundation of the place you call 'the School'. This was another reason they wanted to kill me, also. To stop anyone else from making a machine."

I thought of what the Voice had told me, nearly a week ago. It had said that only the first director fully knew the secret. "This all fits with what the Voice has said."

Billy nodded.

It was kind of sad. I was a mutant teenager with wings, who had a Voice in my head that helped me save the world and take down places where they mix DNA like cordial. I was trained by Vampires, had a Werewolf's secret, the secret of how this mess all started and how to stop it. Not to mention I considered my family to be a pyro, a mind reader, _Gazzy_, a magnetic shop-a-holic and a dark, silent, invisible-at-will boyfriend.

My life is seriously screwed up.


	10. Chapter 10

Mouths open, jaws on the floor, and a little bit of dribble in Emmett's case, the Cullen's stared at us. Now, imagine this, I'm an artist, painting, la la la, and I draw these guys, just as they are now. Guess what I'd call them? "Stunned Mullets". It'd sell for millions. Seriously, though, they stood there gaping for so long I was beginning to wonder if I could go get an easel and some paints and a brush and tell them to hold the position. Mind you though – it's probably turn out like demented little voodoo doll stick figures, knowing my skills in drawing.

"Well," Carlisle finally said calmly. "I, err, didn't expect that."

Emmett suddenly laughed. "You guys are nearly as much fun as a human Bella, if not more!"

Umm, is that a compliment?

"I wonder why I never heard it in Billy's thoughts before," Edward frowned.

"I wonder," I said sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Cause every time you two buddies catch up he's thinking about the traumas of his past instead of how your actually arch enemies."

He frowned at me.

Emmett laughed. "You got told, Edward!" Alice, Bella and Jasper started laughing, too.

"Esme," Jasper said. "It'll be okay."

Esme frowned, worry all over her face. I suppressed a sigh – the mother vampire must've gotten attached. The joy of all joys. "You can't know that. There constantly in danger, hunted. It's not right. There children!"

"Hey!" I snapped. "We're here you know."

"Max –"

"And besides," I said, shrugging like it was normal. "We've been hunted since birth. It's really just a day-to-day thing for us now. Like popcorn for breakfast."

She frowned at me. I just realised that wasn't a reassuring thing to say. Opps.

"Well," Fang murmured quietly, turning to me. "Anything?"

Call me crazy –wait, don't: it's happened too much for my liking – I actually knew, just like that, what he was talking about. Don't worry – it's just a weird Max-Fang thing. I think Iggy might be right when he said he relate to each other like … subconsciously or something. Hey! Maybe I read hid mind subconsciously or something.

"I'll check," I said.

_What, no congratulations? _I thought. _After all that effort, I'm disappointed. How will I be motivated in the future? _

Well, I think the Voice deserves an award or something. A medal or a trophy: it actually answered! I learnt something then, too (big shock, I know) – there is a first time for everything.

_Congratulations. _If the voice had a tone, I swear on my wings it would've been sour just then. _But we have more pressing matters to deal with. You need to focus on acting on what you've discovered. You need to save the world. _

_Anything new to tell me? No? Thanks for all your help,_ I thought back angrily.

_You need to act as soon as possible._

"No, I'm going to sit around and wait until Christmas," I snapped. "I'll wait until I can borrow –" I stopped talking, realising that in my anger I had started talking out loud.

"Santa's sleigh?" Iggy suggested. "That comes around at Christ-" He was cut off as I kicked him _hard_ in the shins. He clutched his leg. "What was that for?"

I threw him a look – pointless but satisfying.

_I'm glad you agree. Remember – leave soon. Save the world, Maximum. _

"Same old, same old," I told Fang. "No pressure at all, oh no. I only have the weight of the world of my shoulders." He gave me a small smile. I'm pretty sure that's when I melted, in that horrible, sappy, yuck sense. But hey, I might be _the_ Maximum Ride, but I'm still a _girl_ (I know I'm super tough and all, but hey, its true) and what girl wasn't drooling over Fang? I would know, I had seen their looks and heard the pathetic attempts of dating, marriage and even in one gross case, the offer of children. Little Fang's.

Nudge sighed. "When are we leaving?"

The Cullen's all had their attention on me. The whole god damned spotlight was on me. Again. "Soon. As soon as possible."

"Do you know where we're going this time?" Iggy asked. I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously. This time? I'd give him 'this time'.

"Man, she's doing the evil eye thing," Gazzy muttered in Iggy's ear.

Iggy winced. "I still remember seeing that when I could see. I know what that means. Don't get violent on the poor blind guy, Max."

"Poor blind guy my butt. Keep it up and I'll make you a poor blind cripple," I said.

Angel and Nudge giggled. I glanced at them, frowning, although I was thinking more then I was angry. They took my frown for the angry kind – the one they got most often. Angel squealed and dove behind Emmett. He laughed as she peeked from behind him.

"Honey, hiding behind a vampire won't save you," I said, smiling so she knew I wasn't angry.

"Anyway," Fang said. "Where to, boss?"

"Hmm," I said, the big white shiny spot light on me again. "I'll check."

_Directions would be useful, you know. Just a heads up for ya,_ I thought.

_You know where you have to go – you don't need me to tell you. _

_Helpful as ever, _I thought back. _I ought to take you back from wherever the heck you came from and demand a refund. This isn't acceptable – they shouldn't sell faulty products._

_Drum roll, maestro. Cue suspense. And – action,_ I thought. _You're meant to help now, Voice. _

No answer. I scowled.

"It's so interesting to hear you converse with the Voice," Edward said, looking out at nothing with his head to the side and frowning slightly. Stupid bloody mind reading vampires. "Like a one sided conversation."

"Can't hear the Voice?" I asked. He shook his head. "Lucky you." He chuckled.

"So?" Alice asked. "I keep seeing you going to different places, but it's all jumbled and keeps changing."

"Like what places?"

"A desert-ish valley, the mountains, Europe, Hawaii, everywhere and anywhere. It's all … very undecided," she said, frowning, and –for once, I'm shocked to say- not bouncing. How un-Alice like. I wonder if all pixie vampires were hypo all the time …

_You know where to go,_ the Voice said. _You just don't want to._

"I know were we're going," I said finally. "We-"

"Why can't I see you going there yet, then?" Alice demanded and resumed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I know we should go there, but I'm extremely dreading it for more then one reason, and I yeah. I haven't _decided_ yet."

"Oh," she said. Her expression cleared. "I'll be the first to know when you do decide to go."

"To?" Fang muttered in my ear. Oh boy, someone's got talkative today.

"The School," I said. They all shivered. The Cullen's frowned, looking concerned or calm. I don't know whats with them but they always managed to look unshaken, calm, by anything. It was _so_ unfair. These scientists just couldn't get it right with us Avian American's.

"The science lab you were brought up in?" Rosalie asked.

"The one and only. Home to recombined life forms, nearly over two thousands needles, test tubes, and killing mutants. Quite the family holiday destination," I told them, folding my arms over my chest. I nodded. "Very popular with the other whacked up scientists and 'doctors' around the world."

"I thought –" Nudge started.

"It re-established itself and has started playing the 'I am God, I will make new species' game again. Joy for the mutant bird kids who have to play cleaner and get rid of the monsters they set loose on the world."

"How soon will you leave?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. Hadn't we gone over this? "_Soon_. Okay?" He nodded.

"You know we'd do anything we could to help you," Esme started.

"And you're always welcome back," Alice said quickly, beaming at us. "I've only just started you wardrobes."

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "Don't get mushy on me now, people. I mean vampires."

Jasper chuckled. "You should have felt her alarm and fear," he said, still chuckling.

"I don't have any fears," I snapped.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me, half a mocking smile on his face. I scowled at him. "That doesn't count! Everyone fears that!" I protested. Everyone looked silently confused.

"Here we go again with the silent confusing conversations," Iggy muttered. We both ignored him.

"It's a fear all the same."

"Everyone in this room fears it as much as I do. It doesn't count," I protested, sticking my chin out. If I say it doesn't count, it doesn't count, all right? He better understand that or I'll have to re-enforce it.

"So you admit you have fears?" Iggy interjected before Fang could open his rarely used mouth the answer.

I scowled. "One."

Fang raised both eyebrows in disbelief. Why were they ganging up on me?

"Fine! If you know so well, you tell me!" I snapped at him.

He shrugged. "Like you said before, loosing the Flock, claustrophobia and your biggest one yet –"

"Say another word and I will skin you alive," I growled. He looked satisfied but kept his mouth shut. He's lucky I _like_ like him, if you get what I mean, because otherwise I probably would've gone skitz on him by now.

"Snakes?" Edward said out loud.

I spun toward him. "Bloody mind readers. No privacy wherever I go." I swung around to Fang. "I'll skin you alive for thinking it!"

"You'd be surprised how many people don't like snakes," he said. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

Well, maybe that applied to normal people, but not me. I didn't like being afraid of those evil, slimy, contraction, poisonous pieces of reptile. I wonder is it had anything to do with the fact that one of the School's regular experiment on us –and on the Snake People- were to well, lets just say, do a little round of 'Snake verse Bird'. Seeming how I'm still here talking to vampires and werewolves, its pretty obvious I won.

Iggy chuckled evilly. "Gazzy, we're going to take pranking to the next level with this little bit of life-changing information."

"I guess," Gazzy said doubtfully, eyeing me. "I dunno though …"

"Listen boys," Esme scolded. "You shouldn't make fun of peoples fears. It's not very nice."

See? The vampire version of the pie-on-the-windowsill type of dream mother. But hey, I can take care of myself. I scowl.

"Max," Iggy said. "If you keep scowling, you're going to have wrinkles before you turn eighteen."

"They way you're going, you wont be alive to see me get wrinkles," I mutter. He grins which means –big surprise, since he has the ears of a bat- that he heard.

"We must be able to help in some way," Emmett said, frowning.

What? "You wanna help me kill him?" I ask. Okay, well, I think he needs to learn something about _sarcasm_.

He laughed. What doesn't make him laugh? "No," he chuckled. "I meant help you save the world." He stopped laughing, turning serious. I think this is the first time since I've known him that I've seen him _seriously_ serious.

"Emmett," Rosalie said.

"I know, Rose," he sighed. "Stupid Italians," he muttered. I couldn't help grinning. He's always looking for a fight, a test of his strength. When he actually finds a match, I'm going to be there to watch him to get –possibly- thrashed. It might hurt his ego –hell, it'll kill his ego- but it'll be funny _and_ teach him a lesson.

"Alice?" Edward asked sharply. I saw Jasper snap to attention –makes sense, since he actually used to be a soldier- and scan the area – protecting Alice. I don't know how she stands it – she's a _vampire_, let alone one who can see the future, and can protect herself.

"All their futures disappeared," she said.

"Maybe the mutts coming?" Rose asked.

Edward shook his head. "Can't hear him, and Nessie's at the cottage."

"Does this mean we're dead? Or are we going to die?" Nudge asked. For one asking about her death, she sure didn't sound scared. Tough nuts, my Flock are.

Alice frowned. "I can't see anything so I can't see you dying, exactly. The only thing I could think of is that your futures are with the wolves. I can't see them, or anyone close to them."

I frowned. "Umm, no. We don't have a future with them." Not in my books, anyway. She shrugged. Damn, even doing that she manages to look like a freaking pixie ballerina.

"Max?" Angel asked softly.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"The wolves will want to help when they find out from Billy," she said, biting her lip.

"How do you know that?" I frown.

"I've seen into their minds enough to know they will want to," she said timidly.

I sighed. "Well, we're a six man show, not a twenty man show. They can't fly anyway, and _we_ don't need them." _I hope not_, I added in my mind.

"Jake's pack would go," Angel said. "I dunno about the La Push one."

"Well, we'll never find out if any of them would go because they're not coming," I snapped. Who do they think we are? A circus to join? Jeez.

"They're coming now," Edward said helpfully. I scowled at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," I said and walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean nothing?" Jasper asked.

"We're not going this minute. They can come _here_ – I don't give a damn about that. But when we leave, they are _not_ coming."

"Who's not coming?" Seth asked as he walked through the door, shaking rain through his hair like the dog he is.

I scowled. Then took a deep breath. I'd set them in line – God knows I've had enough practice with Iggy and Gazzy.

"We have a right to go," Jacob protested.

"A right my ass," I snapped. Esme made a disapproving sound at my language. Ah, well. For all she acted like our mother, she wasn't. Hell, we didn't do parents. Too confusing and awkward and frustrating – when they weren't exploiting us publicly for money, that is. Or trying to wipe out half the world.

His eyes flashed and his hands trembled. I looked at his hands pointedly. "Looks like the dogs trying to come out," I added. He scowled. They should at least learn some control.

"It was my uncle!" he shouted angrily. Even under his super tan skin I could see his face going red in anger. I don't think a Panadol would calm this guy. Maybe I should send Fang out to go rob a tranquilliser from somewhere. Maybe the zoo. One strong enough to take down an elephant. That ought to work. "And we're the protectors of La Push. We have to protect our people, no matter how far away the danger is."

"Yeah, California," I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

"Max, they'd come for us again," he growled. "You must see that."

Damn. We all knew they would. "But you have, like, twenty little wolves running around. You'd take them down easily." But they'd reveal themselves. I scowled, feeling cornered.

"Half of them aren't even sixteen!" he said. "You may have grown up living a life like this, but they were normal, until a year ago. They didn't choose this. It isn't right to let them come and butcher the wolves. They'd probably take people from La Push, too, to see if they'd phase near a vampire." I was surprised he got off his high horse. Knowing this dog, he'd probably say he and his minions could take them down without a sweat.

I leant forwards from the couch I was sitting on, with my dangerous don't-mess-with-me expression on. "We fly, you moron! You're a wolf! Wolves don't fly," I lied. "Well, okay, some whacked up Erasers, but buddy, I hate to break it to you, your not one of those." If he was, he wouldn't be alive to talk about it now.

"Max, you might need our help. There's only six of you –"

What was that meant to mean? _Hello_! There are 'only' six of us genetically engineered state-of-the-art mutant avian hybrids! With powers, wings, and _me_ for a leader. "Oh, and you'll make such a difference while your chasing your tails trying to figure out where we went; _meanwhile_," I added, "your precious town is unprotected." There. Take that, shape shifting wolf boy.

He growled at me. "They would still be protected. _My_ pack would be the only ones going."

I snorted. "_Think_ they're going," I amended.

"Max," Jacob said and suddenly his angry tone was gone. Jeez, this guy had as bad mood swings as I did. I frowned at him suspiciously. I also knew _I_ changed my mood, depending on what scheme I was working on. "You came here to learn to fight and for our secret. We've put up with you for agers now, trained you, and yeah, you trained us, too, but that doesn't change anything," he added, remembering the few bashings my Flock had delivered to his wolves when they'd stepped up to the batting plate. "But this is our history. This is what we stand for, protecting La Push, in danger."

I was just about to tell him where he could shove 'what he stood for' when a better thought occurred to me. I glanced outta the Cullen's schmazy big glass wall, at Nessie. She was playing in the backyard with Emmett, Alice, Iggy and Nudge, all laughing their heads off. Fang was sitting beside me quietly, and I think Angel and Gaz were off with Esme.

"And you're telling me you'll leave her?" I said smugly. I knew of his weird infatuation –'imprinting'– with the little human vamp. He wouldn't leave her. I knew that much.

He looked out at the smiling girl; his face so happy I swear it was hard to look at. I mean, I'm not Fang, who was, like, emo, but man, that's some dang bright emotions. His face clouded over, and I was kinda relived. He looked back to me, his jaw set, a hard, dangerous glint I recognised in his eyes. It was a glint that said 'I've made up my mind and nothing will ever stop me now I have to save someone I love.' Damn.

"I can leave her. I have to. I'll do _anything_ to protect her."

"Max," Angel sang, dancing downstairs. I stared at her. I think Alice might be giving her dance lessons or something. To tell you the truth, that actually wouldn't surprise me. "I think it's kinda pointless. He's going to either come with us, or go there by himself."

Damn. Damn. Double damn it. I sighed. I turned to look at him. "Don't go there."

"She's right, you know." He was defensive. I narrowed my eyes at him. I swear, I was ready to jump up and attack him, I was that frustrated. I was surprised the Voice hadn't spoken up to pressure me into it, too. I shot Angel a look. Her smile shrunk a bit, but didn't vanish.

"Listen, Jacob," I growled at him. "If you come, you listen to me. Your way outta your depth. There's no way you can keep up with my Flock and me. You'd just hold us back."

"We can work something out," he argued. "We can drive, you fly overhead. We'd have meeting points along the way.


	11. Important AN

Hi all.

You probably wont or don't remember me, because I haven't updated in so bloody long. What's it been? A year? Two? God knows. _I _don't even know and I wrote this thing. I'm so ashamed of myself, actually, it's not funny.

Okay. About this AN update and what its all about. I'll start from the beginning.

Twilit Feathers, the story before this one, is really long. But really, its short. So I'm combining different chapters together, so instead of a short chapter 20 chapter length story, it is a long chaptered 7 chaptered story. Cause, well, really my chapters were so tiny it wasn't funny.

So. Where does that leave Moon Cast Wings?

I'm deleting it. I'll do the same combine chapter thing as with Twilit Feathers, and chuck it on the end of the first story, and try to continue it from there. So that means Twilit Feathers will have 10 chapters, combining chapters and both stories. Sad, I know. I thought it was much longer, but then I went back and had a look … meh.

Run down of the story so far, to refresh all of our memories:

The flock go to La Push to find the wolves secret, on behalf of the voice. The secret is that through and because of the wolves, the scientists first figured out how to combine different animals and people and make hybrids. They made a machine using the wolves DNA that let them make other hybrids. The Flock have to destroy this machine to successfully stop the School, and the wolves want to help, and end up going along with them. We haven't got to the actual going bit yet, but that's next.

_And_, while they were in the area, they were told to train with the Cullen's, learn how to fight better. They also faced down a horde of Omega's while they were staying with the Cullen's, and won, they got that good from fighting the vamps.

Now. I know that's a brief overview, but hey. It's been a damn long time.

So, if you guys want me to continue this, review and tell me please. Other wise I'll can it. Throw the whole thing in the trash. If you do want me to continue it, I'll try. I really will try my best. And if I end up not updating for agers again, I'm either going to delete this whole story, or just put it up for grabs. Someone else can continue it, or help co-write it with me.

Who knows?

Leave me a review on Twilight Feathers because Moon Cast Wings is about to be deleted, and we'll work out where to go from there.

Thankyou if you're still reading, and I'm so sorry. I've butchered this story, singularly, by my self.

Dozey212 xx


End file.
